Progress
by Radio Mcbawkes
Summary: Humanity will always progress forward. It is a strength and a curse. Yet how humans adapt to their own progress is the true test. Follow three friends as they find their place in this new age, the age of the Infinite Stratos.
1. Chapter 1

__Hey people, reader and haters alike. This here is my new crack at a different fandom. I seriously had to get this out of my head, thats how much this story bugged me. Now to my loyal readers following my other works, don't be afraid. Perfect Covert Fantasy is still my priority, it just that with the long working time, ideas for other stuff do grow as well. That being said, it is a side note to my main work, so it may not be up to the standard that my main work has. Also, OCs will be 'reused' from my main work, so expect familiar faces, albert in a wholly different situation. New faces too.

Tp those new readers, hello there! This is, as said before, a crack at this fandom. This one will only hope that you will like what you see. Just beware, there will be A LOT of OCs. I hope to create a cast of new characters, each a intricate story to tell in this world. I will also apply certain real world rules to the story(one of them you will easily see in this very first chapter), but this is only to help the story along. And the unwritten rule of Fanfiction, please, review if you like it or wish to notify any problems that you see. You will find a humble listener.

Lastly, expect strong language and subjects that may stray over certain lines.

* * *

_"...a machine is but a means of waging war, a tool where by men seek to impose their will upon each other. Once that machine was a bow and arrow; today it is a rifle or machine gun carried on a mounting called man, tomorrow it may be an aeroplane or a tank. Yet, whatever it may be, it is the will and understanding of man which the machine forces man to adapt. Just as in a telephone the vibration of the voice are transmitted by an inaudible current of electricity , so also in war is the silent will of one nation transmitted to it's antagonist by means of roaring tools. Tools change, and though the soldier of the past has generally been no designer, in the future he must become one if he is to continue to impose his will on the enemy."_-The Reformation of War by Colonel J.F.

Japan

Kyoto

Apartment

Residential Area

2012

21 December

"So today is the day we die." A young man said as he swilled his cup of tea. With short brown hair that formed into a well kept fringe and azure eyes that sparked with contradictory humour at his own morbid statement, his face cast a friendly image as he casually leaned back against the chair, his well toned body stretching out into the appropriate shape.

"What do you think it would be? Earthquake? Volcanoes that erupt out of the ground, bring armies of hell that would wipeout the face of the earth? A army of spaces potatoes avenging their earthen comrades? A horde of fan girls screaming Dutch Kotozaki perhaps?" His equally well toned counterpart questioned. With wavy blond hair and azure eyes laced with apparent seriousness, he leaned forward expectantly for any answer.

The owner of the name chuckled at the thought. " Space Potatoes? Are there Space Potatoes chips then, O Great prophet John Aden Darand?"

The blond man grinned as he too leaned back. "Of course. And the greatest of them all were the Rufflens." He described, voice turning mystically deep. His next statements was interrupted by a brunette woman, who set herself down on the remaining seat at the table, sighing miserably to herself.

"You know, I think the world will end because Nora Murray couldn't get jumped because her two companions are too gentlemanly to take advantage of her." She lamented as she sipped from her own cup. Her brown hair reached down onto her shoulders while her emerald eyes twinkled with honed intelligence. Her face, with striking patrician features, gave her an air of cunning leadership while her streamlined body shifted as she gave her company an accusing look.

Aden gasped as if shocked by her brazen statement. "But my lady, a maiden should remain pure until she get married." He protested, adopting a scandalised expression.

Nora glared back at him. "I see. So why are the two of you acting like constantly circling wolves every time a suitor appears? Are you trying to make me eternally pure?"

Dutch grinned. "Exactly!" He said, grinning .

The two men burst out into laughter as they fist bumped together. Nora simply sighed at the antics of her companions before giving both a light smack on the back of their heads.

"All jokes aside, seriously guys, you don't have to play splinter cell to make sure that all this suitors are okay. I can take care of myself." She said, giving both of them an exasperated loving look.

"But we want to." Dutch said. "Remember the first guy? How he almost jumped you to bed?"

"I remember two men bursting through the front door, guns drawn, screaming their heads off like neanderthals while I calmly tied that man's arms with his belt. See? I can take care of myself." She shot back.

"I remember he pissed himself in fear." Aden noted while grinning.

Dutch guffawed. "I remember he shat himself." His male counterpart joined in the laughter while Nora allowed herself a small smile at the recalled memory.

Just then, a ringtone chimed through the air. Nora dug into her pockets, pulling out a sleek black phone, the source of the sound. She flipped it open and got up, answering the person on the line.

"2000 yen says it's another suitor." Aden betted as they watched her disappear beyond the door.

"Pay up. That's Dale's ringtone." Dutch said as he gestured with his hand. Aden grumbled inaudibly as he handed over the money.

"Why would O great CEO Dale Fox call us? We are on leave, aren't we?" Aden asked.

"Hopefully great news like the world announcing that they are discarding all their nukes. That would make our jobs easier." Dutch offered.

Nora rushed through the door, her face a mask of concentration. "Someone just launched 2 thousand plus nukes at Japan. We have to get out now." She ordered.

Immediately the duo at the table got up and followed Nora out the door. They split up, heading to different areas of the apartment and grabbing a bag each. Rehearsed movements brought clothing, food and other items into the interior of the bags. Survival depended on speed and they worked as fast as they could.

"Who got the guns?" Aden shouted.

"Here." Dutch shouted back.

"Hide those. We don't need extra panic from them." Nora informed as she marched out of her room, a laptop case in hand.

"Well that's one way to discard nukes." Dutch noted as he hurried out of a room, duffel bags slung on his shoulder.

"Supplies packed and set to go!" Aden announced as he burst out of the room.

Just then, the same ringtone chimed again. Nora quickly grabbed and flipped her phone open, her plainly anxious movements an echo of her fellows.

"Yes?" She questioned hurriedly. As she listened to the words on the line, her eyebrows crinkled with confusion.

"Are you sure about this?" She returned and frowned at the answer.

"Right. Guys, you need to see this." She said to her companions as she open her laptop case. As the device lit into life, a voice came in over the speaker.

"Connected and done. Alright guys, I know this may get unexpected a bit but I... You know what? You should see it yourself." The voice said.

A window opened in the laptop, musical notes playing as it did. In the window itself, it showed a white dot streaking around in the background, which appeared to be the sky. Small flashes of light accompanied it as it flew, like twinkling stars in it's wake.

"That is real-time imagery from the eastern coastline. The flashes of light are destroyed nuclear missiles. It should be pretty obvious what is causing that to happen. What is what, is a more appropriate question." It continued.

The video paused and zoomed in on the white light. It was barely discernible due to the distance but it appeared to be what seemed to be some sort of humanoid being, with enlarged arms and legs and seemingly winglike objects behind it.

"Is that what I think I am seeing?" Aden asked as he squinted at it.

"That is some sort of powered exoskeleton. You may not see it but that thing is using a really big sword and energy weapons, if our imagery is correct. I can't even begin to describe how far advanced the technology on this thing is."

"Any reactions from the world powers?" Nora asked.

"Nothing at the current moment. I would like to note that someone apparently managed to hack into and launched the missiles themselves, they are not launched by the owner countries apparently. Also, current estimates is that at the rate that thing is whacking missiles out of the sky, none will actually hit the ground. I would say danger over but this thing changes a lot of things." The voice noted seriously.

"So what happens now?" Nora questioned further.

"Well,now I will have to cut your leave short. Sorry guys but by tomorrow there will be 2000 plus nuclear warheads littering this side of planet earth, that is if our new player has any accuracy. Tracking and recovering those is going to be a nightmare and the black market is going to be abuzz with orders for a 'lost' nuke. It's back to action for you three. A car will pick you up at eleven tomorrow morning. Enjoy your last day in Kyoto, for come tomorrow the world will be on your shoulders. Again." The voice finished apologetically.

Nora sighed. "It always is Dale, it always is." She said as she tapped a key. The trio was left in silence as they watched the white light fly off to another part of the coast on screen.

Aden stretched himself as he dumped the bags of supplies on the floor. "Well, I don't know about you but i'm getting something to eat. Like Dale said, danger over."

Nora took her eyes off screen as she looked at her companions. "Alright." She sighed. "Let's grab a bite. No sense watching our possible doom anyway."

As the trio left their associated stuff on the floor and head out, Dutch asked a question.

"I wonder if there is a word for powered exoskeleton on Mayan..."

* * *

3 months later

The trio looked down at the truck pulling into the loading bay, the vehicle surrounded by security personnel. The white washed transporter looked normal enough, a simple truck if not for the contents inside.

"So the IS core is in there." Stated Dutch as he watched the personnel go through the motions of unloading the precious cargo.

"Yes it is." Came a voice behind them. The three turn behind to see a woman with long glossy black hair, clothed in a blue business suit, walk up behind them. Her garnet eyes, complimented with an exquisite face, gave the truck a look of disapproval as she stood next to them.

"Cleo, how's it been?" Nora asked as she addressed the wife of their highest superior. With a tall visage, Cleo Fox cast a unsettlingly promiscuous aura to any person not used to her. Yet the trio knew that behind that exterior lay an equally strong maternal side, a fighter who would take care of her own.

Cleo sighed. "Hard. Dale had to travel to Alaska to negotiate for one of the cores and it was not pretty. Although I would say that I pretty much preferred to not have that core close to him. At all." She noted with an air of finality.

Nora grinned. "You don't like that only us females can pilot that thing?"

"Of course. That would mean that Dale would spend time with someone else. I guess I would have to work harder, hmmm?" Cleo muttered to herself.

"Don't overwork him too much. The company would be rudderless for too long." Dutch added in.

Cleo giggled. "Oh don't worry. He will be back by next morning."

A light laugh rose from the group.

Cleo grinned as she looked at the trio. "As usual, any data we get from this will be copied and sent to you. I know how much the three of you are raring to go to bring down this new IS a notch. Go and lasso this new tiger."

Nora smiled predatorily, the expression echoed by her companions. "Oh we will. Super-weapon that will make all other weapons obsolete? Yeah right." She scoffed.

"You seem rather confident about it."Cleo noted.

"Let's put it this way. They said the same thing about tanks when it appeared and look where we are now." Dutch answered, arms folded.

"So you would be getting right on it?" Cleo questioned.

Aden chuckled. "We would, if it wasn't for tracking the nukes." He quipped to collective winces from Dutch and Nora.

"Ah that, how goes saving the world?" Cleo asked as she regarded the three with a proud smile.

Dutch groaned. "The ones that landed on land were easy enough. But at least 1500 of the warheads landed in the sea and recovering them would take forever. Not to mention the rumours of a warhead popping into the black market are abound. Unconfirmed of course but I think we are seeing is the first of many. This new IS has really brought the ultimate intelligence nightmare along with it. I guess it's lucky that we aren't doing retrieval duty. Although everyone else say our job is worse."

"And yet the three of you would do it, irregardless of cost to yourself. The three of you have done do much good. That makes me truly proud of you, all of you." Cleo addressed the trio.

Nora waved it aside. "Some of it would have to go to you and Dale too. If it wasn't for you too, we won't be here now."

Her counterpart laughed sadly. "Please, don't confuse repentance with contribution. This is simply payback for what happened to you."

"Right..." Nora answered, her eyes unconvinced.

Just then a phone warbled. Dutch reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone, the device sounding out its alarm.

"We got new intel on the warheads. Back to work guys. Those nukes aren't going appear by themselves." He said.

Before any of them can move, Cleo swept all of them into a great hug. "I know that you three know this more than anyone else but please, try to be safe." She whispered.

"We will." Nora answered for the three of them. They broke the hug and left the room, waving their leave to Cleo.

As the door click shut, a portion of the wall slid open. Out stepped a bespectacled man, his onyx eyes surrounded by a weathered face, topped off by cropped copper hair.

"They're gone." He stated.

Cleo nodded sadly. "I don't like it Dale. I don't like that those three risk themselves for a world that will never know what they did. It's just not fair to them."

Dale sighed. "Its their choice and all we can do is honour it. But yeah, I agree with you. And it's all my bloody fault."

Cleo embraced her husband. "It's both our fault. We let that man conduct his experiments on them."

"Yea, I know, but it doesn't help them anyway." Dale answered as they both watch the personnel below wheel out the object that would change the future.

* * *

Six months later

Siberian Wilderness

Traxus Aeronautical Research and Development Facility

Nicknamed Birds Nest

The jet engines roared as they pushed the massive C-5 transport plane into the air, clawing for altitude.

Dale released his hand off his ears as he watched the forklift wheel off the large oblong shaped nuclear warhead to the hanger, where another jet, this time more sleek then the fat lumbering one taking off behind him, awaited for its cargo. A man saluted him as he prepared to take off, his legs on the ladder.

"My country thanks you for your services." He said before mounting the jet and moving to take off. Dale stepped aside as the jet wheeled out into the runway, the engines growling as they waited for the order to go.

"Alright guys, you can come out now." He sighed as he glanced askance at the deep end of the hanger. From the shadows cast by the afternoon sun, our trio emerged into the light. Each of them was a sight for sore eyes, with blackened faces and light wounds on their arms and legs.

"You know, for all that trouble, like fighting our way through an entire arms dealer base and chasing after that nuke while a whole desert of people tried to kill us, I would expect something else other than thanks for the services. Maybe like some sort of reward, like a rain of money. That would be nice." Aden quipped.

Dale chuckled. "Well, I do take 5 percent from the payment we get and transfer over to each of your accounts so there's that. Besides, what would you use the money for anyway?"

Nora smiled. "A house in the middle of nowhere, where these two will be trapped forever and ever.

"Until one of us find some explosives. Then your plans are pieces." Dutch warned jokingly.

"Oh don't worry. I got some...backups for that." She answered, giving Dutch a sly smile.

"As do we." Aden shot back.

The trio traded competitive grins at each other, Dale chuckling in the background. The interaction between these three were always strange, he noted, always hinting at something deeper yet causally joking at the same time.

"So have you heard? There's the new female protection system planned back in Japan. Rumors is that it's involves segregation between boys and girl."

The news made the three give the speaker a incredulous stare. "That's stupid. Amazing retardedly brainless stupid." Nora announced.

Dale gave her a curious glance. "You seem very disapproving of it."

"Of course. What, are they going to create some sort of super female race? Segregation will do jack shit, no, worse than jack shit. It deprives both sides of interaction, the number one thing that we need right now so that males and females don't do something stupid. I swear, this new female rise is making the world dumber."

"That's a rare sentiment, coming from one of our own." Cleo noted as she appeared behind them.

Nora folded her arms. "I'm a pragmatist. This isn't equality, it's goddamn flipping the status quo so fast everyones going crazy."

"I see."

Aden watched the back and forth good-naturedly. "So why are we here?"

Cleo sighed. "Because we still have to conform to the new status quo. As a result, Dale and I decided to appoint Nora here as Team leader for you. Nothing changes, it's just for appearance sake."

"So your partner become your official leader, basically. This is mainly for appearance, as my wife said, since Nora should have a better job of interacting with her same gender." Dale finished.

"Fine, since you explain it that way, you get no problems from me. Guys?" Nora asked, turning to her companions only to find them kneeling down.

"Oh great and mighty female, we present our humble selves to your power. Please forgive us for our past transgressions." Dutch intoned, submission in his voice.

Nora slapped her hand onto her face, to cover the light blush and exasperated smile on her face. "Idiots." She muttered, trying very hard to keep her composure as her body shook with soft laughs.

Dale smiled. "Well then, it seems that your partners have taken to their new place easily. There shouldn't have any problems then?"

"If our lady wishes not." Dutch continued.

It got a light slap for him as Nora gave up keeping her composure. "All right, that's enough guys. Please." She managed before returning to giggling uncontrollably.

Everyone shared in the humor, knowing that they had to savor it while they still could.


	2. Routine Retrieval

Hello again! This is the second chapter of progress. If you are disappointed by the non appearance of any characters, well i apologize for it. This is all setting up the stage for the story ahead. Still, i f you like a different perspective on how the IS has changed the world, please be satisfied by this poor author work. If you like it, please review. It helps to support the development process.

* * *

_"In summary, contrary to media reports, the White Knight IS did not singlehandedly fight off the combined force of 7 naval battle groups. Instead, conflict between the battle groups ensured that no one country would emerge the victor. As many as 50% of aircraft reported destroyed during the incident were more likely taken down by fire from other aircraft, instead of by the white knight as reported. Post-battle check of the damage showed that at least one aircraft carrier was rendered inoperable by air operations from other carriers. Indeed, one would go so far as to say that the White Knight did not play such a major role in the proceedings as touted by the world media. Yet, its effectiveness cannot be doubted. It's maneuverability cements it's position as king of mobile warfare. In the end, the White Knight incident will go down in history , if for any other reason, as probably the only incident where a single combatant had factors so heavily skewered to it's favour."_

-Last paragraph of the review of the White Knight incident, submitted to Pentagon.-(Suppressed by the Infinite Stratos Operations Division)

7 years later

Brazil

Amazon forest

Traxus air-portable command post

Beside Amazon River

"Hmmm, figures. The report that says their shiny new weapon didn't play such a big role in the only big incident it starred get hidden under a mountain of red tape." Dutch scoffs as he threw the file onto the table. The man leaned back against the chair as he watched the results of the program running in the supercomputer in front of him do it's work, sighing in comfort, his appearance changing little despite the years past.

He grinned as he watched the readings in the screen. Some things never change and the progression of weaponry is one of them. Until eternity, humans will always find better ways to kill each other.

"Well, their shiny new weapon is going to be an absolute pain in the butt for us." Nora said as she entered the room. The dou were clad in jungle green fatigues, each clean and pressed. They wouldn't be for long.

The official leader of the triad sat on the table as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. Unfolding the paper, she passed the paper to Dutch and lay down on the table as he read the paper.

"This is..." He started, frowning.

Nora sat up, her face grim. "Unofficial correspondence between the Brazilian government and the United States . They are asking for help for the retrieval of a nuclear device found in the Amazonian jungle. The same device, incidentally, that we confirmed about a week ago. But enough of that. Read on."

Dutch frowned further. " An IS? Don't these guys have their own?"

"They do. However, from what I can gather, the pilot is currently indisposed at the current moment. Rumors are that her daughter has been kidnapped but we got nothing confirmed. But there are certain things that are too much of a coincidence not to be possibly related to what we have going in here. The alleged kidnapping took place a month ago, close to the time theorized as the nuke arriving here. The only thing that the kidnappers have asked for is the constant communication between them and her with the threat of execution of her daughter if she does not. It's keeps her hopes up but it also keeps her off her piloting duties." Nora briefed.

"So the brazilians are asking an outsider to do the job instead. Keeps the kidnappers unaware of what's going on and brings an IS into play. Other than ripping the Alaska Treaty to shreds, what does that has to do with us?" Aden asked, his voice transmitted over the computer in front of them, along with a camera feed of a camp, shrouded by the dense thickness of the treetops.

"Depends. Do you see any trace of a hostage there?" Nora questioned.

"Same reading as the two of you got. Nothing. If there is a hostage, they are keeping her inside." Came the answer.

"Right, that depends because the government has traced the source of the calls to that camp. So they planning to send the US IS into the camp to retrieve the nuke and rescue the hostage, if she is there." She summarized. Her words made both her listeners start.

"That's death for the hostage. These guys aren't going to let an IS simply distract them away from their prize. They were willing to smuggle in the nuke for Pete sake." Dutch complained.

Nora nodded. "Right, which is why that same people who gave us this info has offered us an increased payment, on top of what they already owe for the information of the nuke, to ensure the safety of the hostage. Right now, we are awaiting a conference call from Dale before we can do anything. He will give the go ahead."

"So which group is providing the team anyway?" Aden asked.

"The usual standard big wigs. An american IS, complete with support group. Of course, it just a coincidence that this new IS is equipped with prototype Image Interface Tech, 3rd Gen. The pilot of this upgraded IS is Colonel Anderson Mel. I'm sure you don't need to jolt your memory." Prodded Nora.

"That Anderson? The same one that has the highest male attrition rate in her staff?" Dutch answered.

"Exactly. It appears her IS, Liberty, has some sort of drone control suite. I suspect she would be using the drones to find the nuke and the hostage, but I got no idea for sure."

"Not if we get to her first." Aden announced, Dutch grunting in agreement.

Nora grinned. "Exactly. Aden, you got eyes on. Whats your force estimate?"

10 kilometers away, the addressed man shifted in his hide as he scanned the camp, just a small group of 7 huts arrayed around a larger hut next to a river, through the scope of his sniper rifle. "Not much. I say a company worth of men, lots of small arms and a few RPGs here and there but nothing that would give an IS a pause. This guys really have no chance of stopping an attack."

"Which increases the chance that our hostage will be in serious danger when the attack goes down. These guys don't expect to win, but they definitely won't want any possible witnesses. All they need is to hold off the IS until they can go to ground. Literally." Nora concluded.

"You're thinking tunnels." Aden answered.

The woman nodded. "Of course. We concluded there has to be some sort of underground facility, since that camp is too small to house that many men. Tunnels is not too far fetched as well then. Not to mention a simple man sized tunnel is enough to stop an IS, unless the pilot is capable of partial deployment and even then, the size of IS weaponry makes it a hindrance in small tunnels."

"Ah, a weakness of the ultimate weapon." Dutch noted snidely. He disliked such labeling, since it implied that the weapon was invincible. To him, there was no single thing which was invincible.

"How's goes the data mining?" His counterpart questioned, her eyes scanning the different screens, each having different machines of war in in them, tanks, rifles, even different models of IS, all with numbers scrolling around.

"Lovely. Its not complete yet but I can definitely give you a educated guess that for the price of an IS, I can rustle up a equivalent counter that will handle it using a combination of air, sea and ground assets. Nothing, absolutely nothing, beats effective coordination."

Nora chuckled. "You do realize if this data gets out, it will get buried under a pile of ridicule right?"

"All we need is a battlefield test or at the very least, a simulation, to prove them wrong. Although I will still stand by the old adage, as painful as it may seem. The best thing to defeat an IS is another IS."

"So what are you working up to, seeing how your best weapon is the one you are trying to destroy?" Came the obvious question.

"A multi-layered trap. A force featuring air and ground assets, all centered around tying and wearing down the IS. Initial damage estimates show that we only need a company of men, properly equipped with anti-armor weaponry as ground assets. Small arms do help but the damage done is far too little in the same time period." Dutch proclaimed.

"Even though it's an impenetrable energy shield?" Nora questioned him.

She got a predatory smile in return. "That's the issue with an energy shield. It blocks everything but at the cost of energy. Even a small bullet will cause damage to the shield but the damage gets repaired by the core of the IS using energy. However, since IS energy is finite, it means that even small damage applied continuously will deplete the shield of the IS and invoke Absolute Defense eventually."

"So small arms can actually defeat IS, given the right situation." Nora concluded.

"Exactly. It doesn't help that IS caliber projectile weapons aren't really that big a difference from small arms caliber. Take the popular 2nd Gen French IS Raphael Revive. It's primary weapons are range from 13.9mm to 15.4mm. We got infantry weapons that are larger than that, the 20m class of anti material sniper rifles to be exact. This means that on the ground, in a straight up fight, an IS can be defeated by men. Of course, once you factors it's maneuverability and flight capability, then that defeat becomes a wet dream. The IS is simply too mobile."

"A lot of people don't like what you just said about defeat." Aden quipped.

"Well they can go suck it. An effective, well equipped and well coordinated group of soldiers will overcome anything." His counterpart finished.

The conversation would have continued if not for a musical chime by once of the computer screens. The duo in the room turned to said screen, where a window popped up, Cleo's tired face giving them a smile.

"Dale's busy handling idiot press. Somehow, they can't seem to understand that Traxus doesn't have more females in higher tier positions because there aren't enough qualified people to fill them." She explained.

Nora nodded. " Send him our regards."

"I will. Now to business. This is your objective.," Started Cleo as she brought up a picture of a girl in her early teens with short ebony hair and emerald eyes. "So Nora, what's your plan to get her out?"

The addressed brunette cleared her throat. "The operation by itself is risky. We don't know the location of the hostage nor the capabilities of the hostile faction. But I have a plan that's should be the best to help us."

"The main problem is how to ensure the hostage safety. If we do nothing, the IS attack will inevitably result in her death. If we attempt a rescue, we'll get spotted and overwhelmed by the manpower of the camp. Both bad ideas."

"Therefore, step 1 will be to infiltrate the camp. Find out what we are dealing with. Following patrol patterns observed over the last week, I've found a point where we have a guard alone, next to the river, for 5 minutes. Dutch will take out the guard and take on his uniform. Then he will continue along the patrol path until he returns back to camp."

"And then what? After all, you don't know the location of the hostage nor the inside of any of the buildings." Cleo noted.

Nora nodded weakly. "That's the problem right there. If you asked me if I would take this op now, I would veto it. But we can't, with the UN attack so imminent and a life on the line. From there on, Dutch will search for the hostage. Once he has confirmed her presence, he will secure her until the UN attack starts."

Her superior narrowed her eyes. "There is no way he will be able to hold that long. Which mean..."

"Yes, We will initiate just before the UN attack begins. Sadly or perhaps luckily, that period of time where the guard is alone is close to the given time of attack of Liberty.

Cleo sighed. "That's extremely risky. Are you sure this is the best plan?"

"...yes." Nora sighed.

"Very well. You have the go ahead. Get that girl back alive and come back, all of you." Cleo ordered.

Nora nodded. "You know we will." She finished before closing the window.

Dutch gave her a curious stare. "And what will you be doing?"

"I'll provide support with Aden. Don't worry, I'll be watching you via eyes cam." She answered as she reaching under the table and held up a contact lens with microcircuitry barely visible on it.

Dutch took the contact lens. "I guess one good thing that the IS brought is the technology leap." He admitted as he slotted the lens into his right eyes. A Heads up display appeared in his view as the advanced tech of the lens got to work.

"Blink once to confirm link. Good. Feed is fine, eye cam is a go." The operator announced.

Dutch smiled. "Well then, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Two days later

Time to US attack 30 minutes

Smugglers camps

"This is bat shit insane." Dutch growled in the microphone hidden in his collar as he walked towards the camp, following the markers on his heads up display. He was clad in forest green fatigues, a balaclava covering his face, weapons slung around his back. The unfortunate owner of this outfit slept the peaceful rest of the dead with the fishes of the river flowing behind Dutch.

"Hmm, you weren't so negative two days ago." Nora returned as she watched him though a binoculars, safely concealed by the hide which she and Aden occupied.

"Well two days ago, you didn't tell me that you were cutting it so close. 30 minutes to find the hostage? I seen hide and seek games take longer than this." Her counterpart shot back as he checked his weapons, an AN-94 assault rifle and Makarov pistol. Both Russian made, both easily found on the back market, both untraceable. And nestled in his pocket was a very special gun, another russian made weapon, this time brought along by him. A MSP pistol, one of the rare weapons that was truly silent.

"There is no other option. This is the only point of the week where the guard reaches the river. Any other time and he would be with friends." Nora explained .

Dutch grunted in resignation. "What ever. Aden, give me places."

The blond man chuckled. "Righto. You gonna want to head to the first hut you see when you reach the camp. The out-lying one, to be more specific. I seen guys entering it and not leaving so there possibly a underground section to it. That's your best bet to enter."

The man in their sight trudged through the pathways, treading softly across the slippery ground. He met up with another group of men and merged with them, no one saying a thing, just silent nods.

"Anti-social bunch aren't they." Nora quipped in Dutch's ear. He ignored her, keeping to the same silent act as the men around him.

"Safety. They know that an IS Hyper sensor greatly enhances the pilot's senses. Any abnormal sound such as human speech is gonna get picked up by the IS. In fact, the only time I seen them talk with when they are indoors. I assume they get their briefing before they leave the huts." Aden answered her.

"Well then, at least no one will get alerted to your dumb voice." The woman remarked good-naturally to Dutch. He kept to his routine, shutting down any attempt to retort to her.

Eventually, he and the group he followed reached back to the camp. A dingy group of wooden thatched huts, in the middle of a forest clearing, each showing the damage of the forest, mossy green against the wood. Following his instructions, he departed from the group and entered the first hut he saw, not a single person making any sort of notice.

Inside, weapons of the same sort equipped by the smugglers stocked the shelves. He casually grabbed extra magazines and kept them in his pockets, carrying as much as he could. A small golf ball sized object caught his attention.

"Interesting. Mini grenades. Haven't seen this in a while." He noted as he stuffed his pocket with them as well. Once he filled his pockets with as much ammunition as possible while not being obvious, he turned his attention to the trapdoor on the floor, the drab wooden barrier brown with jungle sand.

"Well, Aden, you hit bull-eyes. We have a door." The man announced as he opened the trapdoor. A series of steps lead down to a metal door, rusted red by the wet ground, while pipes emerged from above the door, before disappearing into the soil again.

"My guess of tunnels is getting better and better. Look at that valve on that pipe. High pressure air ventilation. No simple storage bunker or barracks would need those." Nora described.

Dutch grunted in agreement. "Well then, open sesame." He muttered, reaching for the barrier. His hand wrapped around the knob and turned it, the deceptive ease of it ringing alarm bells in his head.

When he saw what was on the other side, his head was a cacophony of alarm.

"What the hell..." Nora whispered in his head, echoing the same sentiment as himself.

On the other side of the door was a clinical room of black and white, with recessed lights that shone dimly yet somehow lit up the room completely. Opposite him was a glass door, holographic symbols brightly decorating it's translucent surface.

"I thought this was a goddamn smugglers camp. Why the fuck are there state of the art tech here!" Dutch hissed as he entered the room, the disguised entrance door swinging softy to a close behind him. As he stepped in further, a foamy substance grew at his feet, cleaning away the jungle gunk in his boots.

"I don't know! All our intel says that this place is exactly that. There isn't anything that says otherwise." His support answered agitatedly. This new revelation was nothing they ever seen before. Most of the people who took the stolen nukes were arm dealers with simple buildings, always the common warehouse or camp in the middle of nowhere. Never something this elaborate.

"I don't want to hurry you guys but the UN attack is coming in 15 minutes. You need to pickup the pace." Aden warned.

"Fine fine! Dutch, primary objective is still the same. Secure the hostage. If you come across a chance to gather intel, you take it."

"Understood." Dutch answered, reverting into a professional mood. Whatever this place was, it was totally different from what they expected.

He tapped the symbols on the glass door, the silicon construct sliding apart for him noiselessly. On the other side, similarly dressed men just like him nodded at his entrance. Dutch returned the gesture, proceeding past them into a large interior, clinically white and blue. But what really caught his attention was what occupied the room. 4 different massive holographic screens, each displaying a different part of the world.

"Holy hell, this is a full on science-tech facility here. The smugglers camp is a goddamn front."Nora swore as she took in all of it, via Dutch eyes cam which he panned around.

"Yea but for what?" Dutch whispered as he headed for one of the screen. Taking a black circle from his pocket, no bigger than a coin, he pressed it against the side of the screen, walking past it casually.

"Data miner is in, beginning download."Nora informed him as he continued on deeper into the facility, moving to one of the corridors. On either side, Dutch could see large machines and beds, of the kind one would find in hospitals.

"There're medical scanning equipment. What is going in here?" He repeated.

"10 minutes to UN attack. We are out of time people." Aden warned.

"Dutch, find that hostage now. I'm recording all this so get on with it." His leader informed.

The addressed man wouldn't need to bother, because as he rounded the corner, a trio of men approached him. And in between them was a girl, her frightened hazel eyes watering as she followed them.

"That's not the hostage. What are these guys doing with them?" Nora muttered as the leader of the group pointed at Dutch.

"You, follow me. Watch the girl." The man ordered. Dutch fell in behind them, following the trio. They moved back to the central room, where the group continued on to another corridor, this time with blank walls on either side. A plain white door ended the enclosed walkway.

As the group proceeded down, a whirring overhead caught the infiltrator's attention. Above them, a tri-barreled mini-gun popped down from the ceiling, a small attached camera checking them, before returning back into it's recess.

"Sentry guns. This could be it." Nora whispered.

Dutch reached into his pocket and palmed his MSP pistol, working the lever that cocked the firing hammers of the pistol. He slid the weapon back into his pocket, unseen by the people around him.

The leader of the group palmed the white surface of the door and stood aside. One of his retinue grabbed the girl and pushed her inside, before sliding the door shut.

"Remember, if any of them give you trouble, shoot them. The third member of your group is helping out with the nuclear device so you will be managing the doors." The leader instructed, pointing at the infiltrator in their midst before palming the door again. Dutch entered into the room with the two other men, the door hissing shut behind them. Inside, the girl huddled on the floor, sobbing quietly. Opposite them was a glass window, with a door and panel beside it. At the other side of the window was another room, with 3 girls inside. Their frightened eyes, some red with tears, stared at the men on the other side. Fear dominated their faces.

It finally fell into place for him. All these secrecy and the medical scanning equipment already gave him the answer.

"Nora, this place isn't just a science tech facility." Dutch breathed. "It's a recruitment center."

"Bloody hell. Alright, priorities have changed. Secure all of them and keep them safe." Nora ordered.

"Easier said than done."

The speaker moved to the room door, where he touched the panel and manipulated the controls. The door opened, revealing a small room with another door and panel on the other side, and the other soldiers forcefully picked up the girl and pulled her in. Once the three entered, the panel winked green.

"Hmm, must be some sort of detection system set to activate only when there is three people in the room.. Probably a pressure plate." Nora commented.

Dutch worked the panel again and the trio entered the room. Once the men shoved the girl inside, they reentered the transitional room, where the man montioned for Dutch to operate the panel at the same time. They both pressed a button at the same time and the door opened.

The soldiers walked out, where they montioned for Dutch to follow them out of the room just as Nora spokd.

"Dutch, the timer for the attack is now. Secure that room and keep those hostages safe."

The man answered her by pulling out his MSP pistol and aiming at the two men opposite him. Surprise widened their eyes.

Click! Click!

The special rounds of the pistol did its work, leaving only the click of the firing hammers to announce the weapon deadly work. The two men dropped, the victim of head shots.

Dutch immediately unslung his rifle and got to work. He motioned the girls to move away from the window, where a quick reload of the MSP pistol and firing cracked the glass enough for him to break it in a shower of silicon. On the other side, the captive stared at him with a glimmer of hope.

"I'm here to keep you safe. Rescue is coming." He comforted the girls. Gingerly helping them across the shattered window, Nora's voice announced the thing he was waiting for.

"Dutch...I can see Liberty. It's right above the camp." She whispered.

"Now? They're here now?"

He answered by an explosion overhead. The walls shook from the blast but thankfully, they held true. It was followed by the chattering of assaults rifles and a louder roar, clearly audible through the walls of the room.

"Holy hell, she smashed through the roof of the hut and into the facility underneath. Dutch, she's outside your room. Be careful."

The man slung his rifle and palmed open the door. At the end of the corridor, he saw an IS, gun-metal gray with the stars and stripes flag on each armor piece of the IS. It had a pair of thruster wings attached to shoulder pods, both of which had two recesses, both unoccupied. Mounted on its arm was a large automatic cannon, the source of the roar, and what seemed to be a missile launcher.

"And before you ask, I can't open a channel to talk to her. Her line is encrypted." Nora informed him.

It was destroying the opposition. As he watched, the IS pilot fired a scything burst of automatic cannon rounds that cut down a group of soldiers firing at her, followed up by a missile that took out a man hiding behind cover.

But he too had problems, as the ceiling-mounted sentry gun popped out of its alcove at the opening of the door and was turning around. As Dutch hurriedly pulled the girls behind cover, a 1.5 meter long dart-life object flew into the corridor. The ceiling gun turned back, it's barrels whirring in preparation to attack. But the dart was faster, firing it's own weapon, a dull buzz that sent bolts of energy into the ceiling gun. The weapon sparked and died, going limp as its motors melted into the heat. The dart turned and left the corridor, the victor of the attack.

Dutch carefully walked into the corridor, as the sounds of battle, still loud, had left the room ahead. He motioned the girls to follow him, an order they gladly followed, although the battle did scare them.

As they crept out towards the open room, Dutch sneaked out, only to run right into the IS, it's guns ready to fire.

He raised his arms submissively, swallowing. His next words could kill him.

"Take it easy colonel. We are on the same side."

The IS pilot simply tilted her helmeted head. "Oh? How so?"

"I'm part of the PMC team that confirmed the nuke for you. As for my contradictory clothing, I got orders to infiltrate and secure the hostages." Dutch answered as the four girls watched fearfully.

"The intel said that there was only the possibility of one." The pilot noted.

"Still, we have to get them out all the same."

His counterpart nodded. "Very well. Do you have a safe zone?"

"My team is just outside the camp. We can reach there and secure the hostages for transportation." He returned.

"I see. Tell me, what is this place?" The colonel asked as she pointed her weapon away from him.

"Some sort of recruitment center I guess? The intel we got definitely had no mention of this place. The smugglers compound was definitely a front though. This place was built for secrecy." Dutch answered as he reached for his rifle.

"Very well. Get your hostages to safety. I will retrieve the nuclear device." His much bigger counterpart instructed before stomping off into one of the tunnels, just barely enough for her and her machine to fit in.

"Well, there's her priorities. Get the girls back up Dutch. Our new stomper managed to smash through the entrance you came through, so you got an easy path to here."

"Got it. Come on, let's go." He gently said to the girls. They travelled back up to the entrance, where a massive hole showed where the IS smashed right through the roof of the first room.

"Dutch, you're going to have to run for it. You got pretty much no one outside so now is your best bet. Waiting is only going to bring out more fighters." Nora informed him.

"Right. I know you're not going to like this but we are going to have to run for it. It's okay. All you need to do is run for the trees. When you go out, run for the trees. Don't worry I will cover you. Just keep running." He instructed to the girls reassuringly.

They watched him with frightened eyes, scared into silence by the sounds of battle outside.

"Just run. Help is waiting for you in the trees." He assured.

It was the daughter of the Brazilian IS pilot who finally accepted his words, her eyes tightening with bravery. "You promise?" She questioned.

Dutch chuckled." I'll even pinky swear if you want."

The girl nodded. Seeing their fellow hostage trusting him, the rest of the girls also followed her lead. Dutch smiled.

"Now wait here. I'll tell you when it would be safest to come out. When you do, just keep running and don't look back." He finished before walking up to the ruined entrance door and up the staircase. The hut above him was relatively intact, if one ignored the hole over head.

"I'm sure the generations of combat leaders are probably spinning in their graves at the riskiness of your plan." Aden told him.

"If this is risky then what is Nora's entire plan? They probably created a tornado by now." Dutch shot back as he peered out the door.

"Hey, it worked out didn't it?"

"Unbelievably so. But this isn't over until the fat lady sings." He whispered as he returned down the stairs.

"Ready?" He asked the group of girls, receiving slowly rose to the surface, him helping them up the stairs. At the top, they crowded around the door, Dutch unslinging his rifle. He peeked out. One man, his weapon out but aiming away from the hut.

"Go!" He ordered, crashing open the door with his body. Aiming at the man, he pulled the trigger, firing a 2-shot burst, the bullets entering his opponent's body with meaty thwacks. The soldier dropped as the girls ran past him.

"Dutch, we got them. Provide a distraction. Aden, cover them. I'm going out." Nora ordered as she emerged from the hide behind the tree line ,the camouflage falling off her back. She grabbed her weapon, a Steyr Aug submachine gun, and ran out into the field, towards the girls running towards her.

"Got it." Her subordinates returned, entering their ordered roles. Dutch sighted a fighter, his rifle raised, turning the corner and spotting the running girls. As the fighter opened his mouth, Dutch raised his rifle to fire.

_Crack!_

The man dropped back on the floor, a red spreading from the centre of his chest,a testament to the deadly accuracy of the sniper in the tree line.

"Got him." Aden quipped over the radio. Dutch nodded to his partner in the tree line as he spied Nora reaching the girls.

"Come on, this way." She ordered gently, directing the girls towards their hide.

"Dutch, Hostages are secure. Pull back to the hide. Aden will cover you."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He answered her as explosions blasted out from the midst of the camp, the roof of the large hut in the centre disintegrating.

"Someone needs to lay off the dakka." Aden remarked.

"She definitely putting on the pressure on them." His male partner returned, making a mad dash across the open field.

"Hostages are in the clear. Dutch, get over here. We'll hunker down until the Calvary arrives." Nora ordered.

"Already on it." Came the answer as his foot pounded the grass. He jumped over the edge of the hide and landed in it, falling back on his back in a huff.

"And 10 from the Russian judge. He was very pleased." Aden quipped as he helped him up.

"Just keep looking through your scope. How did you make this place anyway? You never told me."

His blond partner grinned, retuning back to his job. "You'll be amazed how much you can do with buttress roots."

Dutch chuckled. "Right then, we just wait for the fireworks to end."

* * *

The whoops of the helicopter blades sent gusts of wind blowing across the field as men ran across it, following orders shouted by their leaders. The cacophony of activity filled the jungle air, the natural sound of animals shut out by the unnatural sound of machines and man.

From the tree line, a group of seven emerged, all spotting some indicators of their experience.

"Well, that went quite well, don't you think?" Nora quipped as they approached the group of helicopters, the aerial machines awaiting for their living cargo. Their one time ally had disappeared once she gotten the nuclear device, leaving a destroyed camp behind. Now it was just mop up duty for the Brazilian army that arrived afterwards.

"Seeing how we all came out well, I would agree. Go on, home awaits." Dutch urged to the girls, nervously looking at the armed personnel waiting for them.

The four girls separated from them, running to the soldiers waiting for them. But one of them, the daughter of the Brazilian IS pilot turned around and gave Dutch a hug.

"Mama says that all men aren't good people but I think you guys are okay." She said before releasing him and running to the helicopters.

"Hey that, someone actually likes us." Aden proclaimed as they watched her enter the helicopter. The machine whined before it lifted off, tilting itself and whooping back home.

"Oh? So I'm a non-issue?" Nora questioned.

"Let's say...you like a sister to us so yea, you're aren't exactly counted." Dutch noted.

The woman gave him a look before leaning in and lightly pecking him in the lips.

"Do sisters do that?" She asked before walking away.

"Hey, dude, earth to dude!"

Dutch blinked as he focused on the hand waving in front of him, it's owners calling out to him.

"Sometimes, I don't know if she is actually serious." He muttered.

Aden clapped his hand on his shoulder. "You know her. She probably is, in her own weird way. You aren't the only one."

"...guess so. You don't think it's her revenge do you? For playing splinter cell?"

"Maybe. Lady still acts like a girl sometimes. But let's her have it. She missed it." The blond man said.

"I think we all did." Dutch whispered as the two men looked up. Coming over the treetops, far larger than the Brazilian army helicopters and fatter too. Settling down on the field like a massive mechanical dragon, the Mi-29 Hind assault helicopter seemed like the big brother of the other machines.

"Well come on board big brother airlines. Please fasten your seat belt and don't ever touch the windows. They bite." The pilot remarked over the radio.

"Afternoon to you too Cay. I thought big bro had mechanical problems." Aden asked as the interior troop bay of the helicopter opened up. They climbed inside the vehicle, the backdraft blowing their clothing around.

"Yea, well the systems are still kinda wonky but we got it working. Gotta to head back to home base for some fixing though. The radio for bro is out though. Clay says hi." Cay returned.

"Tell your twin brother that we say hi too." Nora added as she climbed into the troop bay. The doors of the troop bay closed as the helicopter tilted and lifted off.

She lifted a small black coin, the same object that Dutch placed in the compound earlier.

"Whatever this guys are and want, we got it here. All the intel we need. Oh and don't worry about any debriefings. I negotiated a handover of video footage of your eyes cam, so we don't have to go through all that red tape." She said.

"So we have one over them, whoever the hell this guys are." Dutch remarked as he glanced at the disk.

The sound of a screen turning on attracted their attention as a screen mounted on the wall beeped into life. Cleo's smiling face greeted them.

"A job well done. All hostages safe and sound and the nuclear device successfully retrieved. That adds to your tally of 137 nuclear devices either retrieved or located and retrieved by other sources. Once we add the earnings from this endeavor, well, the three of you are worth your weight in gold ten times over. Not including the interest you accumulated." She quipped.

"A house. A house made of square blocks of gold, with a tanzanite floor." Dutch moaned.

Cleo laughed softly. "If you want, I can get right on that. But you will only have a tenth of a house."

Her image suddenly shrunk in half as Dale's exhausted face popped on screen. "Thanks honey for taking over. I think I would have called them to assassinate the press if I talked to them."

"Na, it's pretty easy. A faulty brake is always a faulty brake." Nora quipped.

Their male superior smiled. "Indeed. Well, excellent job well done. The payments have been confirmed and the money has been transferred your account, minus the 20% transfers of your cuts to what ever you asked for. Take a long break guys, the world is much safer and you got a mission of a different type coming your way."

"Don't tell me. The IS Summit." Dutch groaned. The forenamed event was a get together of all the IS companies and certain countries, ran on the day the white knight appeared to commemorate the day the world discovered it's shiny new toys. A semi-formal event, companies took the event as a chance to try and headhunt their competitors people. Add in your standard rabble of rich people and you had the Summit.

"Well then, let the game begin." Aden grinned. The entire event was a non-stop barrage of poor hidden job offers and and pick up lines. The only reason why people went was because it was a industry rule, in line with the Alaska Treaty 'share all technology' clause.

"Why did You ever submit our names as the part of the Traxus party? We aren't even involved in Traxus IS development." Nora complained.

Dale sheepishly smiled. "Yea but Mirabel isn't exactly fine being there without someone to accompany her and the three of you have been helping out in data collation for 3rd generation research. So you do have some knowledge. Just mouth around and you'll be fine."

He was answered with a collective groan. "Don't worry guys. It will be just for one night. I'll see you on the transport back." He wished before his face blanked out and Cleo's face returned back to full screen.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the arrangements. I'll even select the clothing for you so you'll be hassle-free." She said. "Still, we have something more private I believe."

"Indeed. The final pieces of the analyzation is complete. The results should be in the mainframe computer in the command post the company retrieved yesterday." Dutch filled in.

Their superior nodded. "It's already in my computer. My my, there's a lot of data put into this. You really outdone yourself."

Aden shrugged. "It was simply a matter of making the right tools to do the sifting."

Cleo smiled. "Still, this will be really beneficial. A helpful stepping stone."

"How long is this facade going to last? Sure your husband will find out one day that this data isn't that well suited for 3rd generation development." Nora folded her arms.

Cleo sighed. "Soon. The reveal will be soon. Remember, all this is not to create a anti-IS magic bullet, it is to put you on a more level playing field. Besides, with my husband involved in IS development, it would be a shame if his partner of the superior gender didn't have something special to call her own, hmmm? Other then that, You will be able to keep up with the IS and increase its effectiveness. Isn't that what you told me Dutch?"

"I did. But I also noted that without coordination training between us and the IS, we will pull down the IS. It's all about allowing the soldier to keep up with the IS and support it so that he or she doesn't become obsolete on the battlefield."

"Surprising, it should seem, that you have such a view when it concerns the weapon that you despise." Cleo noted.

Dutch shook his head."I do not despise the IS. Quite the opposite. It is the ultimate weapon in mobile warfare, with the capability to bypass defenses and hit nerves centers with such impunity that battles might be done so fast that wars could last days. Fly over defenses, hit headquarters, supply lines, depots. It can hit unsuspecting targets, help clear the way for the follow up attacks, cause so much havoc that an army would simply fall apart, ready to be mopped up by the other components of the military supporting the IS. What I do despise is its reputation. To use it as a one unit army would be a blatant misuse of its ability."

The woman smiled reassuringly. "I see. Don't worry, the project is in its final stages. After 7 years, the results will be revealed. It will be as of our wishes." She finished before the screen turn black.

Dutch leaned back on the chair. "What is the product of this research anyway? I know that the work we done do contribute to something but what is she actually doing anyway?"

"Shouldn't you have a good guess? After all, you overlooked the compilation of the data." Nora prodded.

Aden nodded. "Aye he did but that was all technical specs and can be used for anything. Not very helpful."

"Fine. Rumors are that Cleo has her personal research team working in something called Dust-storm. Some sort of new ammunition that is supposed to be effective on IS in particular but no one knows how. Before you ask, this came from multiple sources." Nora revealed. "But there is more. She commandeered the Nautilus Facility at Indonesia for the research team and I hacked their logistics supply for this month amd foundthe materials sent don't match ammunition production."

"So I don't actually know what the hell she is doing or what our data is used for. But she won't play with us this way. I'm sure she got something to for this." She finished.

"If you say so." Her partner answered.


	3. A simple workout

__Hello, my reader. I am back this time with yet another chapter. I would like to thank those that reviewed(even that one that wasn't a review) since I know that people actually like what they are reading. Please, if you do like what you read, please let me know via review. It helps the writing effort.

Now to the main story. This chapter has quite a bit of fighting in it, to sate the readers thirst for big toys. Please, enjoy.

* * *

_Perhaps, what one could describe the world obsession with the Infinite Stratos as would be a child's favorite toy, played with the moment he get his hands on it. There is no thought that goes into how he plays with it, just the enjoyment matters. That could explain why in a world ruled by what is said to be the brainier sex, said brainier sex uses the one thing that elevated their status like men, throwing their toys at each other to show off who has the better one. The old saying is true, one must suppose, that violence is the privilege of young children and powerful adults._-Personal Notes by Traxus Operative Dutch Kotozaki

Kuril Islands

Traxus Airfield

Nicknamed Air strip one

The Kuril Islands.

Known as the Chishima Islands or even as the Kuriru islands by its former inhabitants, it served as a disputed zone in between the Rising Sun and the Russian Bear. Japan claimed the two largest southern islands, while the Russian government were determined to preserve it's hold on them, taken over during the final months of the second world war.

Both sides wouldn't budge from their position and diplomatic barbs were traded. As a result, both sides had their own respective detachments of IS arrayed along their borders, like a pair of peacocks ruffling their feathers at each other.

Perhaps, Dutch decided, that was why Dale decided to set one of the Traxus airfields in such a disputed zone. Lax Russian regulation aside, it's position meant that their Japan facilities were easily accessible and yet would be safe across the Russian border, far away from any industry spies their competitors could send them. The chance to observe IS deployment tactics was a bonus.

However, it did mean that when the winter period arrived, the airfield and it occupants were exposed to the intense cold. And it was cold, so much so that during the winter period, it was customary to light fires under the aircraft before doing anything else, at least for those not kept in the bunkers. Out in the freezing cold, only madmen would voluntarily go out in the cold.

Which was why Dutch was wondering why he and his two partner were outside in the cold, dressed in the bare minimum of clothing of shirt and pants. A thought he spoke out loud.

"What the hell is wrong with you Nora?"

Albeit moulded towards the person that dragged them out.

The brunette grinned, even as she shivered slightly in the cold. "Well, I haven't seen any actual action and I really need a workout. Why not bring you along while I was at it?"

"This one would like to note that since we are in the dead of winter, thus the temperature is very cold. Dangerously so." Aden intoned, his hand kept in his pants pockets to conserve heat.

"Come on guys, don't tell me all the heat and humidity in brazil hurt your brains. A lady is asking you for help here." His female partner whined.

"Said lady doesn't actually have any sense of sanity." Dutch shot back.

Their tormenter pouted cutely. "Please guys? I'll even give you a nice warm kiss for it."

"I rather have the nice warm kiss of a heater, if you don't mind."

Nora sighed dramatically. "I'm sorry but you left me no choice." She said before pulled out a small chocolate egg from behind her back.

"Hey, that's looks like..." Aden started.

"The last chocolate egg in the fridge in your room. The one you was preserving until we came back." Nora finished.

_Crunch_.

And with that sound, the chocolate egg was gone.

"COME BACK HERE WOMAN!" Aden yelled as he dashed off after his laughing tormenter, who stuck out her tongue defiantly before running away.

Dutch chuckled as he registered the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned around to spot a woman, clad in a green jacket, with long hair the hue of chocolate reaching down her back approaching him. Her sterling eyes regarded the scene with amusement with a light smile on her lips.

"Aren't you going to help her?" She asked.

"Nope, she asked for it." Dutch answered as he turned to face her. "Welcome back Mirabel." He said as he reached out with an open hand.

Mirabel grabbed her hand in his and shook, accepting the friendly gesture. "It feels good to be back."

"How's Moonlight?" Dutch questioned.

The long haired brunette smiled. "It's takes a while to get used to the new 3rd Generation tech but she's the same core as always. We'll be back before you know it." She proclaimed.

"Which means we can..." His question hung silently in the air.

Mirabel sighed. "Yes, you guys can start throwing wacky simulations at us again."

"Awesome."

They turned back to the scene, where Nora, having spotted the IS pilot, made a mad dash for her.

"Mirabel! Save me from the big bad wolf!" She begged.

"You're gonna wish I am a wolf before I'm done with you woman!"

Mirabel chuckled before grabbing Nora on the shoulder. "You know, I never really got back at you for spraying Moonlight Pink before."

The woman paled as two wolfs closed in. "Eep." She squeaked.

* * *

Aircraft Bunker

Underground

"Okay, I'm sorry. Can you let me down now?" She begged as she swung around in the air, suspended from a crane that spanned the entirety of the massive aircraft bunker.

Dutch chuckled as he swiped at a touchscreen window, the technological device upheld only by a thin metal stand." Sorry is just one part. We still need some...incentive. Besides, all you need to do is wait until the both of them get back from the supply facilities."

"Oh man please. My arms are getting tired."

"Maybe that would teach you not to touch Aden's snacks. You know how protective he is." He returned as a chime brought his attention back to the touchscreen, where a mailbox symbol popped up on the screen. Tapping it brought out a document.

"Phantom Task? Who are these guys?" He whispered as he read the first few words.

"What was that? Didn't catch that." Nora asked.

"Look here." Dutch pointed as he manipulates the crane control via touchscreen, bringing Nora down to his height. "This is one of the intel we got back from the data miner at the brazilian facility. Read the first few sentences."

"...thus we expect more candidates for recruitment soon." His female partner read. "Dutch, these guys were looking for minors for piloting IS. They are hunting for them along the cities."

He nodded, pointing at a different paragraph of the document. " And this paragraph states about the shipment of weaponry. That meant that the base in the amazon wasn't a smugglers front, it was a receiving point for arms. Our nuke just so happened to stumble into their hands and they were thinking of shipping it elsewhere."

"So these guys aren't definitely local. But the tech we saw at the base suggests that they got state of the art tech, which means that they have massive resources. International?" Nora offered.

"Likely. It would link together with the world divided among the four big screens I saw when I entered the place. Still, it doesn't answer the main question. Who the hell are these guys?"

"Hmmm, what else did the intel give?" She asked.

Dutch tapped another part of the screen, bringing a window with a series of titles. "Everything related only to local and regional issues. Nothing outside south America. These guys were smart, keeping everything compartmentalized. But there are always gold in the dirt, I just needs a tool."

He pulled down the window and tapped a toolbar, typing into the keyboard that appeared. The touchscreen chimed as it did its orders, sifting through the data in its repository until it found the relevant items. With a beep, it displayed the data it selected.

"There. That should narrow down the choices. Alright, let's review what we know so far."

"First, these guys established a state of the art facility in the middle of the jungle, disguising it as a arms smugglers camp. Then they started looking for IS candidates in the cities." Nora recited.

"But then they got the daughter of the national IS pilot as one of their candidates. A highly promising candidate but one that would draw unwanted attention to them. Why?" Dutch questioned. Frowning, he tapped again at the keyboard , searching for something that would answer his question. The touchscreen answered his query with a file.

"Got it. They didn't know it was her, they only focused on the results of the IS tests that they obtained from the authorities via bribes. When they did, they took advantage of what they had and uses her to stop her mother from participating in any operation, thus shutting down the IS."

"So how's does the nuke factor into all this?" Nora asked.

Another series of tapping got them an answer. "Accidental delivery. Somehow it got mixed up in the cargo manifest for their shipment and no one had a radiation detector. At least that's what the intel say."

"I see. Dutch, focus down on their primary purpose. The pilots."

The man frowned as his fingers danced across the keyboard. "Nothing really informative. All these data are pretty much what you would expect from any medical facility. Health checks, body read outs, nothing indicative that these candidates were slated to be pilots."

"Supply Manifests? There are always arrows hidden in them." Nora questioned.

"Nada. All normal stuff relating to daily operations."

Despite her rather comical situation, Nora stared the screen seriously. "Cross-reference personnel files with those captured in the operation aftermath. Target high level personnel."

Dutch obeyed her order. "All killed in action. Some via poison. Whoever they work for covers their tracks very well."

"This is frustrating. Fine, compile what we know into a file and lock it down. We'll come back to it later when we have acquired more intel.

Dutch nodded as he opened a new window. Moving Phantom task to the top, he drew a line down to the information he had about the recruitment center in brazil and closed down the window. "This is going be some interesting bedtime reading."

"Now get me down from here! My legs are dead!"

Dutch laughed. "Alright then." He reached for the rope that held her to the crane and untied it, catching Nora as she fell free from her restraints.

"Steady now. Don't what our esteemed leader to hurt herself from falling backward." He cautioned as she grabbed onto him for support as feeling slowly returned to her legs. What he didn't expect was her next move, pulling herself up and kissing him.

They both lightly moaned as they indulged in the act. Nora was the first to let go, pulling herself away from him.

"I promised."

Dutch stared at her as she leaned against the touchscreen, the deceptive thin metal stand taking her weight easily.

"You know, why don't you ever do this with Aden? It's like I'm always the target of the affection." He complained.

Nora giggled. "Oh but I do. It's just that me and Aden tend to be more loggerheads."

She smiled as she walked up to Dutch, her eyes glinting."Both of you are Mine." She emphasized. "How I choose to show that is my choice."

"Even that?"

She answered his question with a peck on his lips. "Even that."

She turned away and walked up to one of the occupants of the aircraft bunker, a skyknight combat drone. The unmanned aerial vehicle, built just like the modern jets it was made to fight, lay at half its opponents size yet possessed firepower that was their equivalent. She brushed her hand across the metal skin.

"Such know,I always wondered. Why me? Why this fool of a woman."

Dutch crossed his arms. "You know why. You suffered the same as us."

Nora let out a short bark of ill laugh. "The past cannot be changed, the present can. Both of you let a fool of woman close to you, one who toys with both of you."

"Does not matter. We know you don't mean it." Aden answered her, leaning on the other side of the skyknight drone. "Plus, what would the mother hen do without her chicks."

"Probably act like a rooster." Dutch chuckled.

Nora smiled serenely. "Thanks guys. No really, thanks for everything."

"Well then. I managed to convince Mirabel to open up the simulator. I think it time for up the mother hen to take her chicks out for some exercise." Aden said as he stood up. Dutch followed him, falling in beside him as they made their way to the door of the bunker.

"Nora?" Dutch asked as he and Aden waited at the door.

The brunette wiped water out of her emerald eyes. "Of course." She answered as she followed them.

As they left, she gave both her companions hands a heartfelt squeeze.

* * *

The virtual reality room.

Called Dreamworld by pretty much everyone, it harnessed the rather vague power of lucid dreaming to induce the user into a virtual reality, one of which the person could do what ever he or she want.

Which proved to be a dangerous ability, as displayed by the numerous attempts by base personnel to hack into the system of the room and upload certain intimate choices. Everyday was a back and forth between the technicians who ran the systems and the people who tried to corrupt it.

All this was out of Dutch mind as he looked at the actual contents of the room. Four different machines, each looking like a a mechanical surgical machine with the amount of gizmos that surrounded it.

"Alright guys, you know the drill. Lie down on the table and close your eyes, just like Space Pocahontas. Mirabel, you will be interfacing with your IS core at the same time, so the core will still be gathering data from you, while the physical armour is still under calibration. Ready?" Aden asked as he lay down on one of the table. He got no disagreement as each of the room occupant picked their own table.

"Sweet dreams people." Dutch wished as he closed his eyes.

When he reopened it, he was standing in a room with the rest of them again, this time with certain differences. One certain large difference.

Their IS pilot friend now stood in her suit. The IS, colored silver with blue highlights, stood tall, it's smooth organic construction giving it a fluid look. It's right arm had a wrist mounted Minigun, it's three barrels humming with energy while the right hand was elongated into a claw, the tips of the five appendages wickedly sharp. Her left arm had a shield of energy that blazed over the arm in a kite form. A pair of thrusters pods were mounted on the back of the machine but instead of the customary single large exhaust that one would expect, each thruster had three smaller exhaust ports, placed in a inverted triangle formation. The observers of the machine knew that in a heart beat, the two thrusters could reconfigure themselves to fire either a barrage of energy missiles or a concentrated beam.

"I guess the technical specs were right. Moonlight Waltz definitely got a serious upgrade." Nora said as she looked up.

Mirabel smiled. "Na, she's still the same core as before. In fact, I would say the processing has made her antsy. She's definitely ready to go."

"Still got it?" Aden asked.

The IS pilot nodded, as she phased in a large sword, the hilt of the blade a pistol of equivalent size. "I wouldn't lose a gift. But with the wrist gun, I don't think it's going to useful."

"Hide the wrist gun and shield then. Should give you a advantage in surprise." Dutch suggested.

"Maybe. But not now. I need to test out these new toys."

Nora nodded,before turning to her partners. "Alright boys, grab your tools."

Her companions grinned. "Already done." Aden boasted as he carried a ultimax 100 light machine gun and a slung C-14 sniper rifle. His fellow equipped a M4 carbine, and a Black Arrow anti material sniper rifle along his back.

"Right then, seeing how you are all set for long range hunting, I do the same." Nora answered, as she phased in a M14 sniper rifle and a Socom-pistol.

Dutch grinned. "Aden, would you do the honors?"

His blond partner grinned as he tapped at a holographic panel that appeared in front of him. With the last tap, the panel disappeared in a musical chime and the world changed around them.

They were in a massive crater in the ground, the size of meteors impact zones. A series of buildings surrounded them, white huts made of plywood and plastic, with the occasional vehicle scattered around them.

"Single large target, unknown. Weapon caches scattered through the crater, with a mixture of explosives and ammunition." Mirabel read, the information of the artificial world fed to her IS display. "What exactly are we fighting Aden? Another IS?"

The addressed man grinned wider. "Oh you will hear it soon enough."

His words soon came through, as a massive primal roar echoed from behind. The four turned around, the resident IS pilot choking on air at what she saw.

"I should have expected something like this from you guys." Nora said exasperatedly.

"Wha-what the hell is that?!" Mirabel screamed.

"Our enemy. We figured that something like this would a good test of Moonlight's new abilities."

But...but that is a T-Rex! And what is mounted on its body!" The IS pilot shot back, a clawed finger pointed at the enemy watching them from the crater lip.

Dutch echoed his friend grin. "A T-Rex with a minigun mounted on either side of its face, with four rocket batteries along its back and cyborg half face. Oh and it comes with shields too."

"Why?!"

"Why not? Besides, the female super-weapon should have no problem handling this thing. It can't even fly. In a way, it's like the ground version of you, with more firepower." Aden answered.

Their reptilian enemy roared again before unleashing a full barrage of missiles at the four gathered in the cluster of buildings in the bottom of the crater.

"It does have a lot of missiles though..." Dutch noted as they watched the projectiles arc across the sky before falling towards them.

"Take cover!"

The shout was obeyed by every single person, who all ran for cover in the building , except Mirabel, taking off in her IS to avoid the entirety of the barrage.

"Come to think about it, I should have gotten more dakka. This M4 carbine is going to be like a toothpick." Dutch noted, his voice transmitted to his partners with the help of the artificial world.

"Cry me a river!" Mirabel yelled as she fired back her own barrage in return, the thrusters morphing themselves into a pair of missiles batteries, sending off a spray of missiles that soared over its launcher's head before blazing off to the upgraded Dinosaur.

The T-Rex simply roared back at it's aerial opponent before firing it's dual miniguns, the weapons buzzing out 50 bullets per second, every single one a tracer, creating the illusion of a pair of lasers that speared across the sky, detonating energy missiles as they stabbed towards the IS.

Mirabel simply took off in a series of evasive maneuvers, the thrusters pods already back in their default flight state. The minigun tracked her, creating a crisscross of light as they searched for the mechanical weapon.

Meanwhile, on the ground, the trio were getting into cover, separated by their own respective direction. And just in time, as rockets slammed into the ground, creating a crescendo of destruction that blew apart vehicle and building alike.

"Better watch those miniguns. 50 bullets a second is going to hurt your shields, no matter what caliber they are." Aden muttered, casually sprawled under a stilted hut even as explosions continued around and above him.

"You think I don't know that?!" Mirabel yelled back.

The barrage soon ended quickly and the trio crawled out of whatever cover they chose. The landscape was wrecked, to put it lightly, as craters dotted the place, the different huts all showing signs of damage, some more severe then others.

Dutch quickly ran to one of the least damaged huts and unslung his Black Arrow Anti-material rifle, setting the bipod down on a window facing the T-Rex.

"Hey Aden, how much shields did we give this thing again?" He asked as he aimed the rifle.

"Approximately twice a standard IS shield strength, plus a bit extra. That should be about 950, if I can remember."

"We are definitely going to need a lot of dakka." Dutch said as he pulled the trigger.

_Boom_!

The 12.7mm round streaked across the crater before slamming into the shield of the T-Rex, which was shaking its head drunkenly after receiving the hits from Mirabel's energy missiles.

The impact drew its attention to the humans in the cluster of huts at the crater floor, of to which it roared in defiance.

"It's just standing still. I say it's bark is worse then it's bite." Dutch said disappointedly,as he worked the bolt of his rifle, the shell casing popping out and rolling across the floor.

"You do realize that it's bark consists of miniguns and missiles right?" Nora complained as she set up her own weapon.

"Ah, that's a matter of opinion."

Boom!

"Hey, Dutch, I call first dibs on killing blow." Aden said as he added his own fire to the mix.

Crack!

"Bullshit. That rifle won't even pierce its skin. You might as well go kissy on its leg."

Bang!

"Boys, can we please concentrate on the heavily armed lizard?" Nora added her own thoughts to the conversation as she fired her weapon.

"Oh but we are. Where is Mirabel anyways?" Dutch asked.

"Smashing into its face!" The IS pilot yelled out as she pushed her IS into a powerdive, using the distraction offered by her fellows to get into position above the T-Rex.

The IS screamed down towards its target, which only now was noticing the threat bearing down on it. It answered with its miniguns and missiles, sending out a storm of tracers and rockets at the IS.

Mirable simply dodged the attacks, her IS Hypersensor easily finding gaps into the attack. Weaving through them like a dancer, she retracted her claws in anticipation for the strike. The closer she got, the harder it was for her to dodge and missiles and bullets started to damage her shield. But she was too fast for the T-Rex to stop her and her claw smashed into the shield of the dinosaur.

The T-Rex responded by trying to chomp down on said claw but the IS and it's pilot was too fast for it. Quickly retracting her right arm, she slammed the blazing edge of her shield on her left arm at the offending head.

Despite it's own shield, the T-Rex was stunned by the hit and shook its head in an attempt to clear it. Mirabel took the chance for another swipe with her claw, the weapon tearing against the shield, before jetting away, peppering the shield of the T-Rex with her own minigun, the laser illusion this time formed by bolts of energy.

"Hmmm, seeing how she just handled that T-Rex, we might actually make it." Dutch quipped as he sent another shot down range.

* * *

Lear 45 Jet

Approaching Air Strip One

"Ma'am, we are approaching the airfield." The pilot informed his passenger as the plane tilted downwards in descent.

"Understood." Cleo answered as she looked out the window. Tapping a series of keys on the armrest to her chair, she awaited for the call she sent to connect. Normal procedure may deny her this privilege but she was the wife of the company CEO and powerful in hierarchy in her own right.

The call was routed to a certain phone in a pocket but due to the current state of the phone owner, it was further routed into the device that the owner was currently using.

"Good afternoon, Cleo. What made you call?" Dutch asked as he dodged a line of tracers from the T-Rex into a missile crater, reloading his Black Arrow at the same time.

"Ah, I called to congratulate on your success into Brazil as well as discussing certain issues with the Kingpin stratagem that the three of you have been working on. In fact, my plane is about to land on the airfield. Where are you at the current moment?"

Dutch chuckled. "Well, We definitely can't go meet you when you land. We're helping Mirabel in a punch fight with a T-Rex." He said as he aimed and fired another round at the T-Rex, which was chomping through the hut that Aden occupied.

"What big teeth you have..." It's target quipped as he backed away from the mouth that almost got him, before running out the open door behind him.

"I...what?" Cleo asked.

"Yea, you would need to see it to believe it. Just know that we can't go meet you and we will be occupied for a while. Sorry." Dutch finished before shutting off the call.

Cleo smiled exasperatedly. She always sighed at her charges strangeness but this took the cake. Only they would use dinosaurs as training.

Still, that meant that they were using the virtual reality room.

Her exasperated smile turned triumphal. Perhaps she could get something extra out of today.

* * *

"Who was that you was talking to?" Nora asked as she emptied her clip into the shield of the T-Rex.

"Cleo. She's landing here soon to discuss about Kingpin." Dutch returned as he hurriedly grabbed clips from a wrecked ammo cache, the supplies lying haphazardly about the ground, the result of the earlier missile barrage.

"Oh that. Hard to think that after 7 year of bashing our brains, we finally got it to work huh?"

He chuckled at his female partner words. "What can I say? Three heads are better then one. Also, how long have we been whaling away at the shields?"

"About 30 minutes. Man, this fight is taking forever." Aden noted as he reloaded his rifle.

"Well shoot faster!" Mirabel yelled as she ducked a roaring minigun and slashed her claw at the shield of the incessant dinosaur.

"The shield should be low by now, seeing that this thing has be taking pretty much constant damage from us. After all, it's one big fat target." Dutch noted as he proned down and set up his rifle, firing a shot at the dinosaur.

The shot struck the head of the dinosaur, bouncing off the shield as the T-Rex batted Mirabel and her IS away using its tail. It turn to the direction of the person who fired at it, an angry beady eye focusing on the upstart human who dared to attack it.

With a roar, it charged at him, the massive stomps slowly increasing in speed as the dinosaur honed in on Dutch.

"Target angry!" Dutch hurriedly yelled as he picked himself up and ran away as fast as he could.

As fast as he ran, the T-Rex's was faster. The ground started to tremble around Dutch as the massive carnivore closed in for the bite. A enormous mouth opened wide in anticipation for human flesh.

But as it drove in for a chomp, Moonlight Waltz smashed into its side. The impact brought the dinosaur onto its side, a thunderous thump as the weight of the dinosaur met the ground. Hidden under that sound was the crunch of metal, as the minigun mounted along the side of its face crumpled under its weight.

Mirabel followed the collisions with another barrage of missiles, the full complement of 6 energy projectiles exploding against the shield. The T-Rex roared in furious anger, already trying to get back up, even under attack. A red light gleamed in the cybernetic eye of the dinosaur.

"What does that mean?" Mirabel questioned.

Dutch racked his brain for the answer. "Ah yes. The red light means that it's shield is almost at breaking point. A high power attack should break it. For obvious reasons, the shield will not go into absolute defense as this is not an IS and adding that would completely make it broken. Your energy beam should do the trick."

Mirabel smiled. "And finally." She grinned as her thruster pods transformed, reconfiguring itself until a pair of wing-shaped amplifiers rose above her head. Energy whined as it was channeled in between the amplifiers, creating a sphere.

With a massive blast, Moonlight Waltz unleashed it's most powerful attack. Energy roared over Mirabel's head as she fired at the rising form of the T-Rex, the blue beam striking the shield in a clash of energy.

_Zark_!

In a crackle of energy, the T-Rex shields failed, allowing the beam to burn away at its scales. Mirabel swept it over the back of the dinosaur, detonating the missiles batteries mounted on its back in a series of explosions.

Enraged by the burn of the energy beam and the pain of the exploding missiles, the T-Rex roared at it's IS attacking it. This time however, fire blazed out of its mouth, swallowing Moonlight in a torrent of flames.

Surprised by this new attack, Mirabel returned her thruster pod back to flight form and flew off.

"What the fuck was that!"She screamed.

"Oh I forgot. The red light means it can breathe fire too." Aden noted.

"Why?!"

"...You know, I forgot. Why did we put that in again Dutch?"

The addressed man shrugged. "I assumed we put that in there for the heck of it. Besides, it doesn't have any shields anymore, so an extra weapon should balance it out somewhat."

"Gah! Whatever!" Mirabel hissed as she let loose with her wrist mounted minigun, the weapon buzzing out its shots. Her opponent simply roared as energy burst against its skin, the shots seeming doing nothing.

"Go for its head. With its shields down, you can rip out its brain with your claw." Nora informed the pilot.

Dutch chuckled." Let's see if I blast it first." He proclaimed as he aimed and pulled the trigger of his rifle.

_Boom_!

The blast sent out a shockwave, causing the dust around him to kick up into the air. The 12.7mm round streaked across the ground before impacting into its eye with a squelch.

The T-Rex roared in pain, it's actions frenzied by the loss of it's eye. It constantly shook it's head as it stomped around aimlessly, fire spraying out in indiscriminately.

"Awwww, it didn't die." Dutch complained.

Mirabel landed in the berserk dinosaur back, using her left hand for support to hold on the the unsteady animal.

"Die already!" She yelled as she plunged her claw into the head of the T-Rex. Blood splattered her shields as her ride finally collapsed, landing in the ground with a small shockwave.

[Simulation end]

The IS pilot blinked as she was returned back to reality. Sitting up, she turned to watch her fellows getting off their own table.

"Let's not do that again." She said.

Dutch grinned. "Of course. We'll make one better." He boasted before receiving a slap on the back of his head by Nora.

"Idiot." She muttered.

A light laugh brought their attention to the door, where Cleo stood smiling.

"Unbelievable. I was watching the last parts on the world view and I must say, I never seen anything like it." She noted.

Aden nodded. "We aim to please."

Dutch rotated his arms with a groan. "So which parts of Kingpin are you here to talk about?"

"Truthfully, I was here to bring you back. They tightened security again for the IS summit so all of you must be back at Tokyo." Their superior informed.

"Surely we can't be that important for you to come here." Nora noted.

"Ah but this is a personal trip, not company business. I am allowed to make personal trips aren't I not?"

"Fine. I guess we'll be leaving soon? Should we go pack our bags or is it already done?" Aden questioned.

Cleo nodded. "Pack your bags. Bring also the intelligence you recovered from brazil. I have certain...information to help you."

"Yes Ma'am." Dutch answered for the rest of them, snapping off a sharp salute jokingly before leaving the room.

Cleo smiled at her charges actions before leaving the room, quietly walking to the one connected to it. Inside, a pair of technicians manage the systems of the room, the hum of electronics filling the air as the hardware sat in alcoves, doing their job.

They gave her a respectful nod as they did their work, processing the intense demands of the system.

"Did you record the data from the fight?" She questioned.

One of the technicians nodded. "Yes Ma'am. In fact, the data is already in Moonlight Waltz Core."

"What about the data of the others? Do you still have them?"

"Yes Ma'am. In fact, we were about to delete it from the system."

"Don't do that. Transfer the data to a hard drive and then delete it from the system." Cleo ordered.

The technician nodded slowly. "Y-yes Ma'am." She answered as she did just that, her fingers dancing across the keyboard. One of the machine beeped as it spat out a silver hard drive. The technician typed a bit further before taking the hard drive.

"Here you go Ma'am. The data has been erased from the system. What is it for?" She questioned.

Cleo smiled triumphally as she pocketed the storage device. "The future."


	4. The brain and the brawn

__HEY, I'M BACK!

I sincerely apologize for the lacking quantity and quality. I need to drain my head for the next chapter and i hope you will let it slide. As usual, please review if you have words to tear me apart.

* * *

_When we rescued them from him, the first thing they asked was where were you. And when I told them that we couldn't get you out, those two boys had the most lost look on their face. So protect them well. They have, for better or worse, attached themselves to you._-Transcript between Cleo Fox and Nora Murray.

Lear Jet

On route to Tokyo International Airport

"Alright Cleo, tell us, what's so important about this Intel of yours that warrant us being in the upmost privacy?" Dutch questioned, arms folded as he stood at a table, opposite the addressed woman.

The woman answered. "Well, for one, the only reason I even have this is because Traxus activities have managed to garner a massive amount of trust from multiple client nations, such as yours truly. And two, all this data took years to compile together, even in its current patchy form. My sources would be very happy for this not to leak out, les certain organizations become alerted."

"Aye, I see what you mean. Our resident pilot isn't even here in this room." Aden noted, sitting back in a chair, eyes closed.

"Now let's get started shall we?" Cleo spoke, pressing a button that darkened the room and made a hologram that spun in midair.

"There has been numerous rumors to this mysterious group known as phantom task. None has been substantiated but they are what we have right now. The organization seems to have a long life but more to that in a second. This is what confirmed history tells us." She started, as the hologram changed into a list.

"All this incidents were attributed to them. As you can seem, the large majority of them are related to the IS, with the rest being industries that has application for the IS. They have clashed with government forces from all over the world, with no discernible area of concentration. Another issues to note is that the objective of the attacks were always acquisition, with recorded attempts to steal whatever they are targeting."

"So their are putting all their eggs into getting an IS and the ability to maintain them. How many have they bagged?"

"Officially, all IS are in their owners hands, as of the treaty. Unofficially...they could have approximately 10." Cleo said.

Dutch whistled. "Enough to give any country a bad day."

"But what do they want? What sort of objective do they gain from all that firepower?" Nora questioned.

"Honestly, we don't know. What we can infer from their behavior is that they appear to be some sort of anarchist organization, albeit very well organized. An oxymoron, if you wish. They have given no identity, no ideology and their personnel appear to be multi-cultural. At this point, if I may use one of your designations Dutch, the conclusion is that our opponents are aimlessly evil."

"Wait, you said that they appear to go a way back. Explain." Dutch asked.

Cleo tapped another button. "After we managed to acquire a relatively solid picture of how they operate in combat situations, I requested a probe into past government engagements with similar traits. What I had were a list of incident bearing the similar signature going back up to 50 years. Whoever this guys were, they have been operating for quite a while."

"So we have opponents with both experience and resources in their sides? Ugh, why can't they pick one or the other? Both is just unfair." Aden quipped.

Their superior laughed. "Don't worry, it's just a single op. I won't believe you meet them ever again. Anyway, I forward everything I have to you for your pleasure. Just keep it secret." She finished before shutting down the hologram and unlocking the door to the room.

Mirabel walked in, visibly antsy. "Finally. That liquor was looking pretty inviting."

"I apologize for shutting you out but certain matters persist that needs to remain silent. Still, I have something that pertain more to our future. At great cost, I have managed to obtain the guest list for this year IS summit." Cleo said as she flourished a file from under her table.

Translation: She paid for the meal where she met her source. Was the thought that ran in the other occupants' head.

Dutch grabbed the file. "Hmmm, hey look, your old friend Mr Dunois is in there. Have fun meeting him."

Nora groaned. "Oh give me a break. Why they all just take the bait and leave me alone?"

"Aye, woman. You are a very desirable person, skills and looks together. The fact that he headhunts you shouldn't be a surprise." Aden answered.

"Not to mention, the mark of the good IS pilot is the ability to process information quickly. Given that, you already display great potential, with your record. You should be pleased you even have this." Mirabel shot in.

"Don't even go there." The focus of the group attention growled.

Cleo chuckled. "Be that as it may, you are still attending the summit. Now to other relevant matters. I already selected the attire for everyone, although yours is still under the needle and would acquire some adjustments, Nora. When we land, a car will be ready for you to transport you to the tailor. When you are ready, call the car to pick you up."

She turned to face the rest of the room occupants. "Now if you excuse us, I would like some privacy. How your attire looks like with be a secret to every one but the owner so please, if you may?"

As per her words, the remaining trio filed out of the door, shutting it behind them.

"Guys, if it is okay, what was that in the hanger bay just now?" Mirabel asked meekly.

Both Dutch and Aden exchanged loving grins. "You saw, didn't you?" Aden asked.

Receiving a pensive nod, Dutch chuckled softly. "It's her way of say sorry. Most of the time, she doesn't cross the line. But when she does, that's her regret overtaking her."

"Aye. Woman doesn't like taking advantage of us, she cares too much to seize the moment." Aden interjected.

"I...see. What about you?" Mirabel questioned.

"We keep our options open."

* * *

Tokyo

"Ugh, why do I get this kind of stuff?" Nora complained into her phone as she leaned back on the seat, the gentle growl of the car engine on the road filling the air.

"Well, you wanted some sort of movement just now. Now you have it." Dutch answered over the phone as he guided a Fatboy tank towards his enemy's base.

"Gah, whatever. At least I got some warm clothing this time." She grumbled as her other hand nestled in her sweater pocket.

"And I get my warm heater. So everyone wins out." Her friend answered.

"Strategic Launch Detected." Came the sound of the computer over the phone.

Dutch cursed. "Going to have to call you back. Aden rushed nukes again."

The line clicked shut as Nora chuckled. "He always rushes nukes." She muttered as she looked out the window, a gentle layer of frost covering the world outside.

As the car continued along its journey, halted occasionally by towers of lights, Nora put on the pair of thin winter gloves, helpfully provided to her in a glove compartment. She breathed against the window, smiling softly at the condensed air on the glass and dragged her finger over it, calmly drawing an arrow.

"Ten little Indian boys went out to dine; one choked himself and then there were nine." She sang softly, her upbeat voice contradicting the morbid lyrics of the song.

"Nine little Indian boys sat up very late; one overslept and then there were eight."

"Seven little Indian boys traveling to Devon; one said'd he will stay there and then there were seven."

"Ma'am, we are at your destination." The driver spoke, making no mention of his passenger's song choices.

"Thank you." Nora answered, making her way out the door.

* * *

Traxus Tokyo facility

"You know, rushing nukes is just ass for a strategy." Dutch complained as he watched yet his defenses intercepted another missile.

"Oh and spamming units isn't?" Aden drawled; as he watched his Fatboy super tanks trade barrages with his opponent's own Fatboy army.

"At least there is some sort of plan there. And control. Like the pair of submarine aircraft carriers parked outside your base." Dutch returned, commanding the mobile airfields to begin releasing the bombers stored within.

"Turtling is a plan. A plan that takes great patience and tenacity. Just like the tenacious air fortresses that guard my base." His opponent answered, sending the flying airfields to release their fighter complement.

"Ah, A good commander knows when to commit his reserves. Like now." Dutch continued, as a hail of much smaller tanks rained in on Aden's army.

"Well, both of you will have to commit to a much different issue." Dale announced as he walked in, a grave look chiseled on his face.

"Come on..."

* * *

Tokyo

"Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you." Nora finished as she shook hands with the tailor. Turning to leave, she nodded thanks to the attendant who opened to doors, stepping out in the cold once more.

Honestly, she didn't understand why Cleo wanted her to look at the dress personally. The woman was impeccable in her selection again as usual, leaving only little minor changes for her to have a hand in.

Letting out a hah of warm air onto her bare fingers, she reached in her pocket to get her gloves when a angry yell caught her attention.

"Stop! Thief!" She turned, her eyes zooming on a pair, one chasing the other, both heading towards her.

Sighing, she turned to the heaven, her eyes cursing at her seeming lack of inactivity.

"Can't a lady get some rest?" She whispered.

The thief was about to reach her. As she got ready to move, she spied a flash of steel in his hand.

'Of course he would have a knife.' She thought as she reacted accordingly, grabbing his arm and violently twisting it behind him. As her hapless prey screamed in pain, her fingers deftly plucked the knife from his open palm, easy as pie.

"You are a really unlucky person. I am in a tired mood." She growled before twisting further, making the man scream in pain. Her other hand searched the man clothing, easily finding a wallet and taking it.

"Scat before I really get mad."

The man complied, running away as fat as his legs could bring him.

Nora turned her attention to the other person. Her eyes checked him out, noting his slim but trained body, made of average height, and his short black hair, complimented by a pair of inquisitive brown eyes. She also noted his young looks, judging him to be of pre-teen to teenage age.

"Kid, this yours?" She questioned, answered her own query by quickly glancing at the identity of the person in the wallet. The same look confirmed her answer.

"Yes. Thank you." The boy thanked as he caught the wallet she tossed at him.

"Take better care with it." She instructed as a strong wintery wind blew down the street, prompting her to search for her gloves, only to finding them

fluttering across the street, kept aloft by the flowing air and the passage of cars.

"Awwww, poop." She grumbled as she saw the only line of defense for her fingers disappear into the other end of the roadway.

"Ah, sorry for that! Let me buy you a new one." The boy apologetically gushed.

Nora waved it aside. "Don't worry kid. It isn't a life and death issue."

"Please, it's my fault." The boy begged.

Nora gave him a look, twisting her lip. "You know what, how about you join me for a drink. Give a young lady company for a while as repayment."

"Ah..." The boy answered, unsettled by the sudden request.

"Come on now, you did say it was your fault."

"Okay." He finally relented.

"Good. Nora Murray." Nora introduced, sticking her hand out.

The boy tentatively shook her hand. "Ichika Orimura."

"Well then, Mr Orimura, I know a respectable place near here that does a highly dangerous hot chocolate. How about that?" The woman offered.

Trapped by his word, Ichika nodded.

Thus they set off, taking quick steps while Nora kept her hands in her pocket to converse heat.

"So, Mr Orimura, given your rather youthful appearance, I assume that you are in junior high school?" She questioned.

"Yes, Nora-san." Ichika returned.

Nora smiled, as their footsteps reached the entrance of the cafe, cheerfully situated barely inside an alley. Greeted by a smiling waiter, they were led to a window seat, the silicon construct offering a view of the lightly frosted would outside, yet withholding the warmth within to give a cozy image.

Nora giggled as she took a menu from the waiter. "Well then, there has to be more than that. Your surname does seem rather familiar."

Ichika sighed, nodding in agreement. "My sister was the first Monte Grosso Winner."

The woman opposite him snapped her fingers, even as her eyes scanned the menu in front of her. "Of course. You're the one that was kidnapped and she left the second competition to rescue you."

Ichika's shoulders slumped. "Yes, I am."

"Two cup of the house special." Nora said to the waiter that she signaled before returning the menu and turning to the boy in front of her. "Kid, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

The boy shook his head. "No, it showed me that I needed to grow stronger. So that I would never have to depend on people again."

Nora grinned understandingly. "Mr Orimura, that is a noble aspiration and one that I applaud. But you sound like you have a blind devotion to that aspiration. At that, I have to give you a piece of advise. Temper your ideals. Strength applied inappropriately is no better than no strength at all."

Ichika gave a unwelcome stare. "What do you know?"

"Me? I, like you, was placed too in a situation where I was powerless. Only with the help of the two closest people that I have was I able to escape." The brunette described, her eyes awash with heartfelt memory. "It taught me that it's okay to depend on someone, as long as you do the best you can first."

"I see." The boy answered.

The conversation was interrupted by the reappearance of the waiter, who delivered their cups before leaving.

Nora took a sip, smiling at the taste. "Now that's good stuff. Now, if I recall correctly, your sister had quite the journey. Champion, then trainer for the German army and then pfft! Gone from the face of the earth."

The boy nodded. "Yes. I worry for her. She doesn't come home at all."

"I'm sure she's fine. After all, that lady has qualifications that make me jealous. I'm sure she doesn't contact you for a good reason."

"I hope so. What about you Nora-san?" Ichika questioned.

"Me? I'm a troubleshooter. You give me problems, I fix them. I'm pretty much a international person, given the nature of my work and is blessed to work with two awesome guys that I depended on for a long time. They got me out of that powerless situation in the first place."

Just then, Nora's phone chimed. Flipping it open, she took the call, apologetically signaling to Ichika.

"We have a serious problem." Dutch spoke over the phone.

"Aw man, I just ordered a cup of chocolate." she complained.

"Sorry but you have to finish it quick. The car is on its way to pick you up."

"Fine." Was her answer before shutting off the call.

"Ugh, it appears that another problem has popped up. Sorry kid but we will have to cut this short." Nora said as she hurriedly drained her cup. Reaching in her wallet, she pulled out a large denomination note and placed it on the table.

"Use this for the tab. Keep the change for yourself." She ordered.

Ichika shook his head. "I can't take it." He shot back.

The brunette chuckled. "Well, then take it as an early Christmas gift Mr Orimura. One filled with well wishes. It appears that you need a lot of it, with your sister legacy to live up to." She finished before leaving.


	5. Troops without Suits

_Watching both Dutch and Aden play war-games on the Traxus servers give a interesting view of how my subordinates set their strategic targets as well as their play styles. Dutch prefers the German Derived Blitz-Stratagem, where the use of small, highly equipped forces penetrate deep into enemy lines to perform a Coup De Main-the seizing of a particular military objective, to deprive the enemy of a vital resources-to defeat the enemy. Aden on the other hand goes for the Soviet originated Deep Operation Stratagem, which required the use of multiple attacks across different points on the battlefield to keep the enemy preoccupied and then striking hard. Essentially defensive in nature, it mandated the use of large numbers where poorer equipment would make much lesser of an impact. These two strategies, each the total opposite of the other in ideas and origins, when combined become a horrifying combination to counter. Any opponent would be basically fighting a dedicated sword and shield combination, often to his defeat. As one of the conquered told me, "The combination of a strong grinding defense and a powerful narrow front attack is simply disgusting."_ _I could only nod in agreement._-Personal notes of Nora Murray.

C-130 Transport ship

Over the Indian Ocean

"I could have been in a bed, sleeping away but nooooo, someone had to be an ass and make this happen." Nora complained as she closed her eyes, fruitlessly trying to overcome the loud droning of the engines to get at least some shut eye.

"You got no issue with me on that." Dutch added as he pored over a holographic display, absorbing everything he needed to know from the floating information.

"Don't worry Lady, I'll carry you if you drop dead." Aden continued.

"Ugh, whatever. Now can some one tell me why we are here over the Indian ocean, going to Africa on what seems to be a routine job?" Their female partner growled.

"Because you three are the very best. And the best is what we need right now." Cleo chimed in, her image appearing on top of the display. "There are too much things at stake here and we can't afford a loss at all."

"But don't believe me. Hear from the horse's mouth. Lady and gentlemen, meet Lieutenant Clarissa Harfouch, Acting-Commander of Schwarzer Hase and chief external Instructor for the Somalian army. She has better words to brief you with." She said as a woman with blue hair, styled into an angled blob, and an eyepatch covering her left eye appeared, joining her on top of the display.

"Thank you, Mrs Fox. Now, if I an allowed to add a little backdrop to the current proceedings, here is a little background. As you may or may not know, as part of the Fatherland participation in international affairs, Schwarzer Hase has been commissioned to help train the newly formed Somalian army. Our efforts have shown success in recent days." Clarissa started.

"However, while the enemies of old have been shattered, new ones have popped up. A rebel group, calling them selves the Angels of Death, have arisen, vowing to overthrow the fledging Somalian government and install a 'female paradise', as they call it. Given this, it has been decided to mobilize the Somalian army, to cut their teeth on this new rebels."

"So what does this have to do with us? We are private military contractors specializing in hazardous material retrieval, not insurgent clearing out." Dutch questioned.

"Because recently, we have intercepted messages that hint at the possibility of the rebels possessing nuclear devices. Further investigation have revealed that the rebels have acquired some sort of missile system, with the possibility of a nuclear warhead. If they launch the missile with the nuclear warhead in it, they could have the ability to strike multiple targets in the region. If the missile even launches, it will be an international incident." Clarissa warned.

"I don't want to seem rude here but you have a readily trained force right there. Why couldn't you send the Somalian army?"Aden asked.

At this question, Clarissa grimaced. "Because as much as we want to trust them, parts of the army still have roots to Somali's violent past."

Parts of the army can not be trusted with a nuclear weapon. The three in the room understood.

"Why not use your capabilities then? You are one of the premier fighting forces in the world." Nora pointed out.

"We would but certain legal constraints hold us back. The Somalian government are highly protective of their new found sovereignty and will not allow any other country to interfere with their domestic affairs. However, they are more inclined to private companies, since investments are what they sorely need right now. Your reputation precedes you, hence you were hired for this operation."

The listeners nodded. All this was just another day on the job.

"More intel has been provided for your benefit in a attachment. The Somalian army will be attacking the main angel camp 8 hours from now. You will be inserted 60 km south of it, where we have traced the source of the messages to a launch site. It appears that secrecy is their main defense, as personnel observed appear to be minimal. We have confirmed the existence of missiles, but we don't have any confirmation of what type and reconnaissance have not managed to find any missiles which leads us to suspect the existence of caves."

All three in the room let out a soft collective groan. After the events barely days before, they were happy to be out in the open.

"Your objective is as follows. Locate and disable the missiles and secure any warheads you discover. You are allowed to have any support, just don't rupture any nuclear casings. Lieutenant Harfouch out." The woman returned before signing screen returned back to Cleo, who spotted a gentle grin.

"Since this op is of the imperative value, we have delegated massive support to you. You will have constant battlefield surveillance, provided by a Traxus observer satellite and to be on the safe side, Dale and I have decided to release a full wing of Skyknight drones as well as Big Brother for support."

Dutch looked up. "That's five Skyknights and a Hind assault gunship together. That's a lot of firepower."

"We decided that after your last engagement, a little extra would be helpful." Cleo returned.

"Each one has a 20mm Vulcan cannon and 4 wing roots for missiles and bombs. That's a lot of extra." Nora added.

"A little overkill is fine. I trust your targeting skills. You will have the standard Cannon and 4 multi-purpose missiles load out."

"Is that it?" Aden questioned.

"Almost. Given the very risky nature of the mission, I have sweetened the pot. People, meet Duststorm, the latest in ammunition technology. Dale doesn't even know I equipped the Skyknights with them." Cleo announced as she brought up a X-ray image of a cannon round.

"The Mark 1 Duststorm. Designed to be equipped against IS, it's warhead contains a armor piercing core for increased damage against shields. But the magic of the bullet is what comprises the core. The metal used to create the core has been saturated with nanobots during the creation process, designed to interfere with a IS hypersensor. Hitting a IS with it causes the user to see a blurry effect on her hypersensor, decreasing her accuracy, hence the name. Tests have shown that IS accuracy decreased by 17%, increasing survivability of jet aircraft by over 30%. Even with the seemingly small amount of interference, it's a big leap for anti-IS firepower. There is nothing comparable in the public realm. No one except you, the people working on it and me knows of its existence."

Nora whistled. "So the rumors were true. I'll be frank, wow. You really outdone yourself. This is really awesome."

Their superior grinned victoriously. "Please, you really helped too. Only your data collation could have flown under the radar."

"Goggly eyed happiness aside, I don't think we will be coming up against IS." Aden noted.

"We're testing the ammunition effectiveness against everyday targets as well as Skyknight performance during adverse weather. Remember, taking on IS is just one of its functions. It has to work against other targets as well. And if an IS really appears, you be relatively more fine."

"Well lets hope it doesn't happen. Anything else?" Dutch questioned.

"Yes. One very special one but I'll let Dale do this one." Cleo said as her husband popped onto screen along side her.

"Thanks Honey. Alright guys and girl, I know today hasn't been one of specials for you but let me fix that." He started as the occupants of the plane glanced at each other secretly. He really was the only one in the dark.

"Meet the next generation in Infantry Combat Technology, the result of Non-IS IS application research. It took me a long time and ate more money than I can count but it was worth it. People, allow me to introduce you to the Micro-Shield Armor, the next armor for the man on the ground." Dale announced as three seemingly normal body armor vest rose via pedestals from the floor of the plane, the only difference being the technologically advanced fingerless gauntlet that sat on top of them.

"We managed to bring the IS shields to the common man, allowing for increased survivability on the battlefield. But don't be suicidal. These are battlefield certified prototypes only and the shields on the armor was vastly reduced, to cope with the much lesser power capacity. At the moment, you could probably only survive an entire magazine or a punch by an IS and that's it. No recharge, just like the IS. Still, it's better than nothing."

Silence.

"Come people, I need some sort of reaction here."

"I can't begin to describe how awesome this is. Dale, I could kiss you right now, if it weren't for the on a plane on a different part of the world thing and your wife, who would probably work my corruption out of you." Nora announced.

"No please. I'll be dead within a year." Dale answered.

"By all means please do. I'll even let you all join in."Cleo answered, to soft laughs from all.

Dale joined in before turning serious." Seriously, all this is to be safe. There are three seats at the summit waiting for you. I expect you to fill them." He wished before winking out.

"Indeed. Come back safe, all of you." Cleo echoed before following her husband lead.

"We will. Dutch, you been skimming the intel. Got a quick briefing in your head?" Nora questioned.

"Right off. Josephine, the only name we have, leader of the Angels and now codenamed Feminazi, for obvious reasons. Serious irrational hater of anything male and has proposed such celebrations of equality as International Castration Day." He paused for a second. "I think I just vomited into my mouth."

Nora chuckled. "Don't worry. She wont be coming close to you guys. If she does, I'll shoot her."

"Glad to know that. Anyway, carrying on. Has gathered quite the fanatical base, all female of course. Quite well armed for a irrational militia but nothing worth a threat to most armies."

"I see. What about motives? Anything indicative?"

"Nothing really. As in, sure she could go nuke the government but that would only unleash international dakka on her. Zero gains at all."

Nora frowned. "What about the international anti piracy flotilla of shore covering the gulf of Aden? That would be a good target."

"Aye true but that assuming that they could target the flotilla. I would really highly doubt that." Aden chimed in.

"I second that. At this point, the missiles seem like a grab for attention. Get the world talking about them." Dutch echoed.

"Very well. Assuming that they launch the missile, what would be your conclusion?"

"You will have a international bitch-fest with every one blabbering to each other but very little stuff done." Dutch returned.

"And, assuming that they do do it, a International Anti piracy flotilla vessel gets hit by a missile?"

Dutch folded his arms. "A shit-storm so bad that Schwarzer Haze and Traxus would be smelling for decades."

"No pressure then." Aden finished.

* * *

"5 minutes."

Dutch opened his eyes. "And the engines was actually getting comforting." He yawned as he got up.

Nora glanced askance at him as she checked her helmet, testing the inbuilt heads up display. "It's in the rainy season right now. The picture we have pretty good but the satellite has rain clouds coming in. When the operation starts, it will be pouring."

Dutch nodded as he opened a locker, pulling out the M4 carbine inside. "Well, then, let it rain."

"I also gotten a look at the battlefield. It's dug in at the base of a mountain, trenches around but no heavy weaponry. So something like Brazil, except with a lot more firepower on our side. It's going to raining kittens and puppies when we actually attack so expect to get very wet."

"There will be several phases. The first will be us infiltrating the trench line, with support from Aden. Once we taken out the outer guards, I will call in an airstrike on the outer structures and any hard points. Aden will continue to provide support until we reach the entrance into the mountain. Then he will shift to another position while I stay outside and you go in. Pretty much just like brazil, when you think about it."

Dutch groaned. "Fine."

Aden tapped his gauntlet, trying to spot the invisible force field that protected him."This is good stuff man."

"Tell me about it. You know, they said tech like this would take thirty years to even get into prototype stage. I guess Tabane jump started it."Dutch continued , putting on his armor and parachute.

"Now if she could jump start equality." Nora quipped as she walked up to the door and pulled a switch, opening the back cargo door to reveal out a blackened landscape, the dark above punctured by a canvas of lights, one that spread across worlds.

"See you on the ground."

* * *

Missile Launch site

5 minutes to Army Operation

"I realize that I'm starting to hate jungles. A lot." Dutch muttered, creeping through the undergrowth towards the structure in front of him.

"Aye. Give me snowy concrete. Or a hotel." Aden echoed as he looked down his thermal sights, the dark forest drenched in rain a plethora of colors in his eyes.

Nora chuckled as she crept along side Dutch. "Come on, don't tell the cold addled your brains."

"You said the same thing at airstrip one."

"Whatever. It's subjective." The female leader waved it aside as they reached the trench line.

"Dutch, two guards in the hard point right in front of you. Talking to each other." Aden described.

The addressed man palmed his MSP pistol. "I take both. The rain should cover my sounds."

"Alright. On three. One...two...three!" His partner counted.

_Click! Click!_

As the sound of falling water drowned out the thuds of falling bodies, Dutch and Nora climbed into the hard point, constantly scanning for any sentries.

"Well, step one partially complete. Dutch, take left, I'll go right." Nora commanded as she headed off, her suppressed sub-machine gun swapped for a very much silent knife.

Dutch followed her orders, reloading his pistol along the way.

"Dutch, a pair coming up on you."

The man lay in wait, his weapon ready to fire. The oblivious pair walking up, chatting to each other.

_Click! Click!_

As Dutch reloaded, he crept up to the bodies, checking for life. He spent his hand over their faces, closing their dead eyes.

"Sorry. You just so happened to be on the wrong side." He whispered before creeping off again, moving towards lights that glistened through the rain

"Dutch, I reached the end of the line. No targets and it stops in the forest. What do you have your side?"

The man glanced over the edge. "I see a clearing in the forest leading up to the mountain with large door into the mountain and some buildings but no missile."

"Got it. Heading off to your side. Aden, what's your call?"

The sound of shifting appeared through the radio. "I'm moving up. Can't see anything through the trees."

"There goes long range support." Dutch quipped, readying his weapons.

"Hey, I can still give the bullets a cozy fleshy home, it's just that the time spent is more diminished." His blond partner retorted, moving up into the trench line, grunting as he jumped into the channel.

"Dutch, head further in and designate any targets you see. Don't sound the alarm." Nora commanded.

"So no pressing buttons? I like pressing buttons." The mercenary complained as he snuck out of the trenches into a shadow cast one of the structures. Rain poured off the roof in a mini waterfall, splashing at his feet as he scanned the area in front of him with his helmet's night vision mode.

"This structures look like meat grinders. Target them for strike?" He asked as he let the darkness cloak him, unseen to the sentry that walked past him.

"Agreed. We don't want to waste extra time." Nora answered as her helmet followed her eyes, highlighting each building with a red outline.

"Remind me not to take cover here." Dutch added, sneaking deeper into the base. He crawled under a truck, the vehicle silent and unmoving.

"Looks like the mountain door can't be opened on the outside." He noted as he scanned the metal barrier exterior. "We're going to have them open it for us."

"You could always ask nicely." His female partner quipped.

"Asking is not his problem lady. It's saying no to the bullets that he has trouble at." Aden added in.

"How long before the attack begins?" Dutch asked as he settled down for a long wet wait on muddy ground.

"3 minutes. Cutting it close."Aden answered.

"You know, a longer time to actually think would be nice. Maybe like a day to plan stuff so that we could have more way to do this ops. Reacting sucks." The scout of the group complained.

"Aye. This mission timing is just bad." His male partner added.

Nora giggled. "Don't worry. After this, all you have will be a long wait and a nice summit to look forward to."

"And you would have men asking for your hand. In their business of course."Aden shot back.

"You know, I think it says a lot, the IS summit. It really shows the balance of the world." Dutch pointed out silently.

"The female superiority?"

"Are you kidding me? With most of the CEOs male?" Dutch answered.

"Man got a point." Aden added in.

"Fine. Fine. Now concentrate people. Show's about to begin."

* * *

"Ground, this is Knight 1. We are approaching the battle zone. 30 seconds."

"Understood. Targets have been designated. You are free to engage." Nora answered, flipping the safety on her gun to off.

"About time. I was about to germinate." Dutch whispered as he hunkered down under the truck, awaiting the explosions.

Aden chuckled. "I already planted myself."

Already they could hear the drones approaching. A distant roar was slowly increasing, the sound of five warplanes reaching their destination. The female soldiers silently patrolling perked up, their ears picking up the sound over the roar of the deluge.

Shouts of alarm echoed as the danger was realized. Militia rushed out of the buildings as they ran towards the trenches.

"Awwww shit." Nora cursed as she watched the soldiers run towards her.

"Cutting lose!" Aden yelled as he pulled the trigger of his Ultimax 100 machine gun, the weapon releasing out a scything stream of projectiles. Casings landing around him as the bipod of the gun did its job, holding his weapon in place.

The first group of soldiers were cut down by the burst, which forced the remaining to take cover. They returned in kind, firing their AK-74 rifles at their new attacker. Earth kicked up around Aden as the blond man ducked under cover, bullets whizzing around him.

"Ground, this is Skyknight 1. Missiles are away." Their support answered as the drone released their destructive payload, sending the guided projectiles soaring for the designated targets.

"Ground acknowledges." Nora answered, adding her own weapon to the fight, the suppressed weapon releasing out a muffled rip. A fighter cried out in pain as the bullets struck her, collapsing into a heap on the ground.

"Poop. Danger close." Dutch growled, using the common military phrase for being in the blast zone of oncoming friendly explosives. He grabbed the edge of the jeep, waiting for the moment to get out of cover, hoping that a missile doesn't unluckily hit him.

"Busy here." Aden returned, firing out another burst that kept the heads down of a trio of fighters.

"Incoming!"

The yell heralded the roar of missiles flying in, the explosives turning towards their targets before detonating, turning the structures in the area into balls of flame. A series of explosions rocked the area, the sound echoing for miles.

The lucky fighters were sent flying by the force of the explosion, stunned by the same force. The unlucky ones were killed in the blast, either by the same blast wave or the shrapnel.

Even as the sound of the explosions faded from Dutch ears, he moved out of his cover. Unslinging his weapon, a MK18 Mod 0 variant of the common M4 carbine, he scanned around with the holographic sight he added.

Thankfully, the explosives did their job, demolishing the buildings in the clearing as well as the coherency of the opposition. Moaning bodies covered the ground, intermixed with silent unmoving ones.

"Direct hits on targets Skyknight 1. Thanks for the assists." Nora said as she scanned the area.

"Our pleasure. Mark any targets and we will deliver a nice missile with a side order of vulcan cannon rounds, if you wish. Good hunting down there." Skyknight 1 lead operator answered as the group of five drones roared over head.

"Understood. Ground out." Nora finished as she walked up to the door, while Dutch and Aden secured the area, checking for survivors before tying them up with wire and rolling them into the trench.

"Alright,how do we open this?" She asked, staring up at the door.

"Plan B." Dutch answered as he observed the exterior of the door.

"And that would be?"

She was answered with the sight of Dutch backing up and then ramming into the door shoulders first. Predictably, he bounced off the large metal construction, landing on the ground.

"Vetoed." The brown haired man answered as he picked himself up.

"How about plan D for dumbass." Nora growled as she pinched the bridge of her nose with annoyance." My god, that was the stupidest thing I seen you do."

"Give him some credit lady. At least he tried something." Aden added.

The sudden whir of hydraulics made the three turn back, where the doors were now slowly opening. Cautiously backing away, they held their weapons up, ready for whatever that came through the door.

Except for the BMP-2 Armored personnel carrier that rolled out, it's weapons ready for firing.

"RUN!" Dutch yelled, taking his own advice as the trio dashed to the trenches. The APC turned its turret, putting its cannon sights on the humans running away from it.

It fired just as Dutch followed his companions over the edge. The 30mm main gun barked, sending the large round zooming over Dutch's head at bare centimeters, flying on to explode against an unfortunate tree trunk, causing shrapnel to fly everywhere, including a shard that bounced off Dutch's shield.

"Oh god they got heavy firepower!" He yelled as the APC continued its attack, blasting away at the trenches while it's accompanying infantry advanced forward, seizing the time to take cover properly. Aden fired a long burst at the APC, the bullets bouncing off like insects.

"Skyknight 1, this is Ground! We have an enemy APC blasting away at us. We need fire support now!" Nora yelled.

"No worries. Big brother is alway watching!" Came the answer.

A missiles streaked over their head to detonate against the BMP, causing the vehicle to explode from the hit. It's killer whooped overhead, a massive mechanical dragon that splat out modern death.

"Let me cover you under our big shadow." Cay announced before nodding to her brother, who flipped on one of the the weapon system of the helicopter.

The under slung 12.7 quad barreled machine gun under the cockpit buzzed into life, chewing up both earth and flesh with its high caliber rounds. The soldiers underneath, their metal chariot suddenly a mass of fire by the flying tank that was currently destroying them, were pretty helpless to do anything. Yet their fanatical minds held them in place, determined to continue fighting for their cause.

"Pretty persistent aren't they? Most would have ran like rabbits when Big Brother appeared." Dutch noted as he burst fired at an exposed fighter, the bullets riddling her.

"Blind faith can make you do stupid things." Aden noted as he sent a long burst at an incessant group.

While the rebels courage held strong, their troops started to get depleted by the overhead helicopter. They started to pull back into the mountain, retreating towards the metal door even as reinforcements streamed out.

"Minimal number my ass. They got at least a platoon here." Nora growled, taking advantage of the enemy retreat to move forward along with her compatriots, climbing over the trench to head into one of the wrecked buildings.

"Don't worry. Me and sis have this under control." Clay answered over the radio, the tawny haired man using his skills to hold the helicopter in place, even as his twin sister directed the fire of the machine gun via helmet mounted camera.

He directed the helicopter downward, aiming the nose of the vehicle at the entrance of the mountain before unleashing a storm of rockets from two of the four rocket pods mounting on its wing roots, the 130mm S-8 unguided rockets tearing apart the soldiers.

"Always bring a gunship to a gun fight." Aden quipped as he set up his weapon, bipod holding up the light machine gun.

"Just be happy these guys don't have an IS. The gunship would be swatted to of the sky like a oversized bee."

Said gunship wagged its wings in answer. "Big brother hears your statement and answers you with a nice dosage of Spigot missiles." Cay answered, firing off one of the named antitank missiles into the cave entrance, causing a massive explosion to balloon outwards.

The ball of flame was soon joined by another as something inside detonated as well. The rebels hunkering inside stopped firing as their concerns were rapidly shifted to either taking cover from the fire or plain dying.

"I think you hit something important." Nora quipped as they watched the fire ball recede back into the cave, arid black smoke drifting out of the entrance replacing the bullets that flew at them.

"Alright, who's going to check." Aden asked, his weapon still covering the door, in case any one was still alive enough to shoot at them.

Nora shrugged. "Who is isn't the most important one or isn't using a weapon that needs to set up to be effective." She questioned as the only one who fit the criteria groaned.

"If I get shot, you're paying." Dutch growled, picking himself up to move to the door. He stayed low the entire time, les someone actually fired.

Creeping up to the edge of the door, he peeked inside, the sight of fires and dead bodies greeting him.

"If anyone is still alive, you have the time it takes for you to die from the various effects of fire to surrender. I won't bite." He yelled in.

No answer, except the crackle of flames.

"Nora, I think we got everyone." Dutch informed her.

"Understood. Now get in there and find out if there is actually a missile."

Her brown haired companion grumbled. "Didn't your plan call for both of us entering?"

"I changed my mind. Now get in there, slave!" Nora gloated.

Dutch followed her command as he slipped in. The cold wet rain outside replaced by the smoky heat of the inside. His helmet switched into infrared to facilitate easier sight, while his left sleeve covered his mouth against the choking smoke, his carbine swapped in exchange for his MSP pistol, easily held in one hand.

In the the centre of the cave was a truck, with a large rectangular box mounted on its back. Dutch scanned at the truck, his mind helping to provide the necessary information.

"Jackpot. Looks like a Pakistani Nasr missile system. It has a nuclear warhead of less than a kiloton, which is petty weak sauce for a nuke. This thing is more bang than boom on the nuke-o-meter." He described, the smoke making it hard to breathe even with his sleeve covering his mouth.

Keeping to the walls, He found a button which he pressed, curious to see what it did. To his relief, it triggered a sprinkler system, the water drowsing the flames in a cooling shower. While the smoke still clouded his vision, the fires were getting smaller, allowing for him to head further in.

"Hmm, looks like Big Brother hit some gas tanks. That's where your kaboom came from." The man noted, watching said tanks burn furiously even in the artificial rain.

"What else? Do you see anything else?" Nora questioned as she waited outside, Aden searching the destroyed buildings for any form of intelligence that they could find.

Dutch nodded as he came up to one of the device."Yea, I got a warhead right here but...weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it's just me but it looks like they were cutting open the missiles. Removing the warhead instead of equipping them in the missiles." The man noted as his eyes scanned the interior of the cave, where a workshop of tools either lay or hung next to a dissected missile, it's dangerous warhead on a table next to the weapon.

"Any reason why?" Nora questioned.

"If it helps, the warhead looks like it was modified to be detonated by timer."

"Aye, maybe they were going to sell it?" Aden thought out loud as he combed the buildings.

"I wouldn't put my hopes on that. Feminazi was recorded as the kind of person who had a purpose for everything. Selling a international hornet nest kicker would be a damn stupid purpose for obtaining such a weapon." Dutch answered.

"Whatever the case, we have the device. Dutch see what you can to to disarm the thing. Looks like today's going to be a wrap." Nora said as she enter the cave, waving aside arid smoke.

How wrong she was.

"This is Lieutenant Harfouch to Traxus PMC team, come in!" Harfouch shouted over the radio, her urgency plain to the three.

Nora quickly answered her call, her finger tapping the talk button for the long range radio. "Go ahead Lieutenant."

"An IS just departed from the main Angel camp and is heading towards your direction! I repeat, you have an IS headed your way!" The german yelled hurriedly.

"Awwww shit." Dutch growled as he walked up to Nora.

"Understood Lieutenant. We'll do what we can to stop it." The brunette said over the radio, her voice none too strong with confidence.

"Lieutenant, what type of IS are we looking at?" Dutch questioned.

"The IS is a Generation 1 Icarus Model. We are asking for IS support at this point but you are on your own for now. Good luck."

Nora gripped her sub-machine gun hard and sighed. "Alright Dutch, this is your show now. You're the one that's been checking them out."

"Right, right. Icarus." The man hurriedly whispered, combing his head for the information.

"Got it! First generation experimental IS flight model codenamed Icarus! Created by the British Government for IS high speed testing and high G maneuverability. Retired 3 years ago." He rattled out.

"Well, it clearly still up and running. What about specs? What kinda of flyswatter are we looking at here?"

"Since it was made for testing, it wasn't equipped with a hypersensor. Shield strength is also vastly reduced. About a quarter of the standard IS shield strength, with no weapon what so ever. They basically slapped on as many thrusters as they could onto the suit and sent it flying."

Nora breathed in relief. "So we aren't going to be curb stomped immediately after all. That's a bare relief."

"Woman, we still have an IS to fight." Aden deadpanned as he walked up to her.

"I know. Dutch, what do you think?"

The man shook his head in thought, mind grabbing at ways to win. "Get the Skyknights to make a combat air patrol and intercept the Icarus on its way here. Try to reduce its shield as much as possible. We'll engage it when it lands, keep it occupied for as long as possible. The advantages for an IS is it's speed and maneuverability and it will be throwing away that to be here."

"Infantry weapons isn't going to take it down." Nora stated.

"But it will damage her shields. Our priority is to keep her occupied for as long as possible, wear her down until they can get an IS in the air to stop it. At this point, we are the appetizers."

"Chances of taking down the Icarus by ourselves with air support?"

Dutch shook his head slowly. "I wouldn't bet on us. She still has the weaponry advantage on her side and there is nothing we can keep her occupied with. We could always hope that she gets too confident with her new toy and try to show off instead of killing us."

"Don't bet on it. There has to be a way we can delay her. She's coming for us after all." Nora asked.

Dutch kept silent as he glanced at the door. His alert mind raced with all the information in his head, reaching a point that answered nagging questions in his mind.

His eyes met Aden's, also seemingly coming to the same conclusion as the blond man.

"Alright, I can see that both of you are thinking. Now speak." Nora questioned.

"She's after her treasure. The devices are set to be detonated by timer, which means she's wants to plant them somewhere and fly off before kaboom."Dutch started.

"We know that. How does that help us?" Nora growled.

"Aye, that means that all we need to do is to close the chest. Let her pry open it by herself." Aden finished, flourishing at the metal door of the cave.

"But not before we finished the cave. After all, all treasure are defended by traps. And there are always the evil pirates that want to steal her treasure too." Dutch grinned.

Nora chuckled at the presentation. "Of course. How am I the brains of this operation?"

"Thats because we are the brawny brains and you are the brainy brains? Wait, that's not right..." Dutch trailed off.

The female brain of their group giggled. "Alright, let prepare the cave. Don't want to keep our swashbuckling IS pilot waiting."

* * *

"Ground. This is Space Core. Feminazi approaching your position, ETA 3 minutes. She's coming fast."

"Understood. Skyknight 1, head to intercept. Happy hunting" Nora instructed, as Dutch and Aden in the background finished the final touches to their plan.

"Skyknight 1 acknowledges. Good luck down there."

"I guess we were lucky that the rebels have a armory in their launch site. It's like a pre-Christmas present." Dutch said as he checked the last parts before giving Aden a thumbs up. The blond man pressed a switch and ran out of the cave with his brown haired friend, the large metal door whining shut.

As the soft boom signified the closing of the door, Nora glanced up at the dark sky, the downpour lessened to a light drizzle. Her eyes strained to hear the sounds of jets flying towards their target, the roar of distant engine drowned by the patter of water.

"So what can you say about Icarus?" She questioned, moving towards the trench line.

"It has 6 thrusters on its back, which made the mechanics give it the rather unflattering nickname 'Lady's fart'. It has the ability to go hypersonic and has done so, apparently blowing out the testing ground air control tower windows in the process and it was the first of the first generation IS to reach the moon."

"So no pressure. Just a space suit that we are going have to take down." She continued casually, hefting a RPG-29 on her shoulders.

"At this point, this one doesn't really care. He just want to stay in a nice hotel, with a comfy bed and 12 hours of sleep." Aden wished.

Dutch groaned."You and me both."

Their radio chimed in. "Well, We wanna join in! Why can't Big Brother help?" Cay whined as her brother flew the gunship away from the battle zone.

"Come on sis, we both know that Big Bro is gonna be swatted out of air. At least we did something today." Clay comforted.

Nora chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm sure there will more people Big Brother can take of in the future. Just run along home and we will meet you soon."

"Fine. I'll hold you to that." The woman pilot answered.

"Looking forward to it."

Dutch glanced at his leader. "You know, since your are the brains here, you should be getting out here. Shouldn't the superior gender survive?"

"Wouldn't it look bad if the leader ran to leave her people behind?"

"Ah but we are the brawn. We aren't supposed to think before we go." Aden remarked.

Nora grinned. "Didn't you label me as lacking a sense of sanity? Well, I'm deciding to adopt that label right now and follow my missing sense and it says right now that I'm staying. Try me."

The two glanced at each other."Fine. But You're handling the rocket launchers. Meaning you stay way back." Dutch ordered.

Nora sighed."Fine."

"Ground, this is Skyknight 1. We have visual on Feminazi, engaging."

All three nodded to each other."Right then, let's getting this over with." The brunette commander noted before totting off into the trench.

"Aye, you think she will be okay?" Aden questioned as they moved into cover, shutting off his radio away from a certain female ears.

"Physically, she probably will be better than us. Mentally? Probably seriously upset that we set up ourselves as meat shields." Dutch said, shrugging as he moved into hiding in one of the wrecked structures.

As they settled in for the fight of their lives, the sounds of exploding missiles rumbled across the sky, coupled with the faint roar of Vulcan cannons. The noise of battle was accompanied by the drone operators voices, each communicating to each other.

"Skyknight 1-4, this is 1-1. She's got an eye on you, get out of there!"

Those words was immediately followed by an explosion, barely discernible to those on the ground.

"Goddamn she's fast! Sorry guys, she swatted me out of the air." Skyknight 1-4 operator apologized to his teammates, as the flaming wreckage of the war drone fell out of the sky.

"Understood. Confirmed splash down on Skyknight 1-4." The drone team leader reported, more for the sake of the mission logs than anything else.

"Be advised Ground, Feminazi arrival imminent."

Nora nodded in acknowledgment. "Understood, Skyknight 1. Hit her as hard as possible. Try to soften her as much as possible."

"Skyknight 1 copies. Will cover for you when she lands." The drone team leader answered, her voice clearly wanting to help the soldiers on the ground as much as possible.

Then a another voice cut in, the authoritative tone a comforting one. "All call signs, stand fast. Skyknight 2 is inbound. Repeat, stand firm, reinforcements are on their way."

Dutch glanced at his blond partner. "That's Cleo, isn't it?"

"Aye. It seems the queen sent her knights to help." Aden noted.

"Well then, let's hope that their metal Pegasi will help."

The sounds of battle steadily got louder and louder as the IS made its way towards its destination, the Skyknight drones hindering but not stopping its passage.

"She's going in for landing!"

And the IS did, landing at an incredible speed in front of the metal door on the BMP-2 APC, crushing the vehicle in a shriek of metal.

It was as bare bones as it could be, with a very simple and blocky design for its components. Both it's arms and legs were of a simple rectangular shape, looking more like everyday boxes than the pieces of a technologically advanced suit, and it was colored in a dull shade of green, the only thing of interest being the 6 thrusters mounted on its back, each growling with power.

Despite its simple design, the observers knew that it was more dangerous than a battle tank. The large metal fists of the IS, both of them big enough to close around a fully grown man head and easily possessing the power to crush said head into a pulp, seemed many times more scary than the biggest gun a man could carry.

Still, without hesitation, all three cut loose with their respective weapons, Nora firing the first shot with a RPG-29, the rocket launcher slamming into the shields of the IS almost instantly and detonating. Fire tore against energy in an epic battle of forces, the energy shield of the IS easily shrugging off the hit in exchange for precious energy, the energy meter on the Icarus IS decreasing in turn.

The rocket was immediately followed by bullets from both Dutch and Aden, the latter Ultimax 100 light machine gun cranking out a volume of automatic fire that Dutch's burst fire carbine could never reach, at least with it's current setting.

The bullets smashed into the shield, slowly but surely chipping away the energy of the Icarus. The affected areas sparked with the barrage of impacts, holding strong against the attacks.

The pilot of the IS stumbled from the force of the rocket explosion but quickly righted herself. Hate-filled eyes found her two present tormentors, their weapons seemingly nothing against her suit, as a sickeningly superior laugh rose through her throat.

"Is that it? Is that what the corrupt world of men can offer? Flying toys and males for the slaughter?" She loudly proclaimed, nonchalantly letting Dutch and Aden continue their attacks.

"News flash! I'm a woman!" Nora yelled as she fired her reloaded launcher, the rocket exploding against the shield again.

The explosion seemingly knocked some alert into the IS pilot, as she watched her shield meter lower even more. With a snarl, she launched at the two men in front of her, both of them running away the moment they saw her lunge forward.

The Icarus swiped at the two men, the large metal fist containing enough force to hurt and send them flying by itself. Yet the IS missed, the lack of a hypersensor saving the two men by bare inches.

Feminazi growled at the miss. Without the hypersensor, she had to attack them with only her eyes to judge. Still, she pressed on, chasing after Dutch who had split up away from Aden. The IS kicked up mud and water as it stomped after the man, leaving massive indentations on the muddy earth.

As she prepared to lunge at the man, another missile from Nora interrupted her attack, causing her to stumble once again. Her eyes found the incessant firer, a primal snarl directed at the person who dare stand against her.

She charged after the woman who was hurriedly reloading her rocket launcher. Fear filled Nora's eyes as she tried to escape the grasp of the suit, but to no avail as the large hand grabbed her like a vise.

"Tool of those who oppress women. You will die first." It's pilot hissed.

"Not on my watch!"

The shout, carried by the voices of two men, was followed by the impact of two bodies slamming into the IS. Shield clashed against shield, causing an explosion of sparks that surprised the IS user and make her drop Nora, who scambled away to safety.

Feminazi screamed in rage at the interruption. Her action constantly denied by the three who dared to stand against her, she started attacking without thought or reason, punching out against the two men in front of her.

The strikes were powerful enough to kill, yet all it did was send both of them flying, the force of the hits absorbed by the now dead shields of their armor.

"Guys!" Nora yelled fearfully as she saw her partners get sent flying away from the IS. She ran to them, each groaning from the pain.

"Relax. This shield was a one hit wonder." Dutch quipped as he picked himself up.

Knowing that her fellows were safe, Nora turned her attention at their enemy, a vengeful fire in her eyes. The pilot of the IS was haughtily looking on the soldiers, a superior smile on her face taunting them.

"Skyknight 1, this is ground. Calling in air strike on IS target. Give her everything you got!" She yelled. Laugh all you want IS.

"Skyknight 1 copies. Find some cover, We are bringing in the boom."

Nora grabbed her two rising partners and half-dragged, half lead them into cover in one of the wrecked buildings in the clearing, as the sound of jets quickly got louder.

"One order of air strike coming up."

The sentence was punctuated by an electric buzz, as the first Skyknight vulcan cannon roared put loud the jet attack run, accompanied by the whoosh of missiles flying off their rails.

"Yes, that's right. Run and hide!" The Icarus pilot shouted victoriously, not noticing the jet closing in behind her.

In any other scenario, it probably would have been hilarious.

Too late did the IS actually realise that there was a jet firing at her. By then, there was no way to dodge as the first of missiles smashed into her, the second detonating next to her, both tearing into her shield in a fury of fire and metal. It was accompanied by a barrage of Vulcan cannon rounds, the multi-barreled weapon spitting 50 rounds a second, blasting a path upward on her shields.

Suddenly it was over, as the Skyknight drone zoomed over head. But the IS ordeal was not over, as three more equivalent drones lined up in a murderous queue, all seeking to put as much hurt as possible on the IS.

As the trio on the ground watched the assault continue, Dutch grabbed his carbine and aimed at the IS.

"Come on! She's not even moving!" He yelled as he added his own fire into the mix, the carbine sending three burst with each pull of the trigger. His partners, following his advise, fired at the the IS, their bullets helping to chip away at the IS shields.

The Icarus IS stumbled and fell, pushed over by the repeated explosions. As the last drone emptied it's cannon into the shields before flying off, it's pilot shook her head in stunned disbelief. Her advanced IS suit, the image of female superiority, was being handled like a toy under the barrage of attacks that the trio on the ground were directing at her. Her dangerously low shields glared at her, furthering her situation. She had to decide quickly to stay or run.

With a snarl, she reaffirmed her purpose. Pushing herself up, she dashed at the trio firing at her on the ground. They scattered, running out of her way as the IS plowed through the wrecked wooden structure that once served as cover.

But instead of going after the soldiers, she continued her dash towards the metal door in the mountain. Her fist pulled back before punching forward, denting the large metal door with a long bong.

"Hmm, looks like she got her priorities straight." Nora noted before continuing to fire her sub machine gun. "Skyknight 1, continue attack on her as she whales on the door."

"With pleasure."

As the Icarus continued to whale on the door with its fists, the trio returned to firing at it, peppering the shields of the IS. As the Skyknights lined for another pass, the IS struck the door with a particularly strong hit, causing it to concave inward.

"She gonna smash right through it." Dutch noted as he reloaded.

Nora smiled. "Well then let her." She quipped, keeping up her fire against the IS.

Overhead, the first Skyknight flew in, walking its shots up to the Icarus. Cannon rounds tore in the shields of the IS, it's pilot ignoring the hits draining the already low shield meter.

As the drone pulled away, les it stopped into the mountain, the next was already on approach. But it's target wasn't going to take any more punishment. In a colossal feat of power, the IS punched both of its hands into the wrecked but still holding metal door and pulled, the rending shriek of metal accompanied by her animal roars as she tore out a big chunk of the metal door.

Nora gaped at the display of IS power. "D-did she just rip out the door?"

"Believe it lady." Aden answered, keeping up his light machine gun fire.

The Icarus turned towards the oncoming Skyknight and held up the piece of the metal door like a shield in front of her. Irregardless, the Skyknight still continued on its attack run, firing at the IS.

The rounds drilled into the repurposed metal shield, the 20mm sized projectiles burrowing into the door, forcing the Icarus to brace itself to handle the hits. But the metal door did its job, taking the cannon hits instead of the shield of the IS.

The IS started to back towards the door, hiding behind its shield the entire time. It crouched as it inched through the hole in the door it created, it's tucked in form just barely able to fit inside.

"Dutch, Aden, get inside and irritate her some more. I'll prepare her exit escort." Nora commanded.

The duo nodded as they moved towards to the hole in the door, moving to the side to give themselves a shot at the IS. Bullets chipped at the shield, slowly but surely decreasing the shield meter.

"Alright, she's almost all the way in. Trap number one should trigger in a few second." Dutch announced as he watched the last of the IS retreat through the door, dropping its shield.

An explosion fulfilled his words as fire and smoke wafted out of the hole in the door. The duo moved up to the impromptu entrance and fired in,their weapons easily finding the large figure of the IS in the enclosed cave.

"Two should be up in another second."

Yet another explosion answered his words, the two turning away from the door as another geyser of fire and smoke blasted out.

"Aye, how many anti-tank mines did you set again?" Aden questioned.

"About 4? We'll see how many hit she finds."

His sentence was punctuated by two other explosion in rapid succession, complete with indicative fire geysers. Aden gave him a questioning look.

Dutch shrugged. "Look, it's not my fault if she's clumsy. Dude, I placed the last one next to a water cooler as a joke."

"Well, mine should be a bit more directed then." Aden quipped as he turned around the corner to fire at the IS, using his Infrared-equipped weapon to see through the smoke and fire at the IS.

"But a lot less boom, isn't it?" Dutch added as he followed his compatriots example.

"Aye but probably the same amount of damage, if your research is right."

Dutch grinned. "If it isn't, I be up later head-desking."

"But how are we going to confirm the damage?" Aden questioned.

"Exactly why the desk will be fine."

Inside, Feminazi hissed in a mix of frustration, anger and superiority. She had the one thing that turned the balance of women and men upside down and yet her entire time fighting just three people has been a absolutely horrible time.

But not for long, as she stomped up to the one device that would change the world. It would light up the attention of the world, it's pyre a vessel of male domination. Eyes will be opened, as the message that woman shall take their rightful place resonates around the world.

Grinning madly at the imagined future, she reached for the device, the slightest of touch on the metal casing dislodging a wire.

Ping!

And 9 claymore mines, all arranged facing inward around the warhead and in turn the IS, activated.

As the sounds of the detonation reached the ears of those outside, Dutch chuckled. "We should give her a prize for blowing all of the traps. Maybe a teddy bear in manly colors." He quipped, as he aimed a RPG-29 at the door.

"Aye. Pink is manly." Aden simply answered, aiming his own rocket launcher at the same entrance.

"The two of you should do a simulation combat decked in pink." Nora added, doing the same as her compatriots.

A series of stomps made them ready to fire. From the smoky hole of the ripped open door, the Icarus came out, the repurposed warhead in its hands. It would have been menacing, if it a technologically superior suit crouching through a door holding a nuclear warhead could have been.

"Why do you fight the inevitable?!" The pilot yelled."Why do you fight those who take their rightful place!"

"Aye. Your rightful place is in a mental institution. Surrender and you will get it easier." Aden answered.

The IS pilot simply continued, as if not hearing the blonde man words."Off-shore of this lands, the vessels of oppression float undetered, from which they crush those who are free and install their own twisted forms of government. Can't you see that a fire is needed to burn away the corruption?"

"Hmmm, so your guess was right. She is after the International anti-piracy flotilla." Dutch noted.

"Ah hell, we are making the same mistake as she is." Nora cursed.

Her partners glanced at her questioningly. "Which is?"

"Not shooting." Came the simple answer, followed by a rocket that blew against the shield.

"Point." Aden added as he pulled the trigger of his own, his projectile joining Dutch's to explode in a dual flash of fire.

The Icarus pilot screamed in rage. In a burst of power, she powered all six of her thrusters, sending her into the sky in a flash.

"Aw, we scared her off."Dutch said.

Nora simply grinned. "No, we didn't." She answered as her hands turned on the radio that she switched off earlier."Skyknight 2, she's coming right at you. Happy hunting."

"Skyknight 2 copies. Thanks for the meal."

In the air, the IS pilot flew as fast as she could. She could still reach one of the International Anti-piracy flotilla vessels, plant the bomb and show the world that feminity would rise. Yes, her mind told herself, she could still win.

Above her, in the clouds that occupied the sky, 5 drones zoomed in on the IS, their weapons fully loaded and ready to fire. They came together in a formation, closing in on the Icarus, their metal interiors easily withstanding the massive G-forces that came with the massive speeds that they traveled. After, robotics have no G-force limit, a advantage over human pilots.

Like a pack of wolves, they pounced on the IS.

"So what now?" Nora questioned, happily out of rain in the cave as she watched Dutch and Aden disable the remaining warheads, even the ones kept in their rocket homes not left untouched.

"Well, I suspect that Schwarzer Hase will probably get permission to throw one of their IS at the Icarus. At this point, it's all over for us. That thing is someone else problem now." Dutch said as he murdered the detonator for one of the warheads.

"Aye. Peace and quiet please." Aden agreed.

"Absolute Defense is up. I repeat, Absolute Defense is up! The Icarus has been downed." Crackled the radio.

The words silenced all noise in the cave, except for the drizzle outside.

The trio looked at each other in clear shock. "Did we..." Nora started.

"Aye, it seems so." Aden continued.

"Oh shit." Dutch finished, his sentiment shared by his fellows.

"Ground, get over to the IS crash site and secure the nuclear device. Another team is on the way to secure the remaining devices at the cave."

Nora smiled. "Well, then, let's go see our handiwork."

* * *

Dutch decided that up close, the Icarus isn't the scariest thing around. In fact, it looked like a kid made the thing, down to the rediculous number of thrusters given to it. The fact that it now lacked a pilot helped.

All that swilled in his head, as he surveyed the crash site of the IS, a crater occupied by said suit in the middle of the forest, with pulverized trees showing the the direction it's was traveling when it stopped in the ground to boot. The rain cloud had dissipated away in favor of the nicer bright sun.

Still, he gave it it's deserved credit. Without his shielded armor, he probably would have been dead.

It's pilot on the other hand...

He turned back to the unconscious woman, out for the count but still handcuffed, as Nora and Aden both watched over her and the disarmed nuclear warhead. Behind him, the sound of multiple helicopters whooped over the horizion, their destination where he been or currently was.

"True freedom for women." Aden read, the words coming from an insigna on the clothing of the rebel leader.

Nora waved the words aside. "Yea yea yea. Freedom for women apparently means slavey for men."

"Someone tell them that we need the biggest cover-up crew they can find. Because we just cooked up a shitstorm." Dutch noted.

"Done. Cleo's dispatching the best she can muster to handle this." Nora informed him as she listened into the radio chatter of the incoming helicopters. "For now, they appear to be going down the 'shot down by aircraft' route, with you three running and hiding when the IS came."

"Pretty insulting but preferable, this one thinks. A lot better than being hunted down by countries and IS users." Aden announced.

"Just think. We could have be famous. Maybe even the IS academy would hire us as security." Dutch thought out loud.

Nora questioned the duo with her eyes as silence engulfed the group, the two men thinking of the possibilities.

"Bleh." Dutch finished.

Aden nodded. "Aye. We'll be a pile of meat for an island of dogs. No peace and quiet." He finished as the helicopters roared in for landing.

* * *

And...it's done. A pretty long chapter with a hopefully epic battle. I actually had a different ending in mind, one much more juvenile. I changed it to something more realistic to suit the story.

Now, looking at the wiki, the articles for shielding and Absolute defense were actually quite confusing. The shielding was supposed to be impenetrable at the cost of energy BUT it does not activate unless a life threatening attack was made, which is stupid in my opinion since anybody hunting IS would simply need to shoot the pilots with drugged darts, which are most definitely not life threatening. And the articles did not say when do Absolute Defense kick in, only the apparently unbreakable defense of it and thats it. Not very helpful, one can imagine. Thus, i have interpreted the system as such where AB will kick in when the shielding reaches zero, as a last ditch effort to protect the IS.

Now, if anyone is going to start a "oh my god, you defeated an IS without another IS or equivalent counterpart", you have come to the wrong story. Teamwork, as stated in the second chapter, can defeat anything. Having only a quarter of the shields of a normal IS and being more of a show off instead of shooting also helps the other side. Now if you excuse me.,I must return to work, for the chapters don't write it self.


End file.
